Cuentos al estilo Fairy Tail
by tomoyo0000001
Summary: Cuentos famosos narrados y actuados por nuestros personajes favoritos del gremio con el humor y payasadas que los caracterizan. Cuento 6: Gray: El Exhibicionista de Fiore.
1. Ricitos Lucy

Los personajes utilizados en este **Fanfic** son propiedad de **Hiro Mashima.**

Narración.

-Acciones-

"_pensamientos"_

Ricitos Lucy:

Hace mucho tiempo, en medio del bosque, vivían tres osos. El oso mayor, pervertido sin remedio, de traje negro y con dos lindas orejitas marrones en la cabeza. El oso del medio que era un poco más bajo que el papá oso, tenía vestido de lana, cuernos y orejitas blancas junto con un buen cuerpo. El oso más pequeño era mucho, mucho más pequeño que los otros dos, tenía cabello negro y odiaba el calor, extranjero y de orejas blancas, frías como su corazón. Los tres osos estaban por comer sus sopas, pero estaban tan calientes que a la mama oso se le ocurrió una magnífica idea:

¡Vamos a dar un paseo por el bosque! -suspiro derrotada al ver que no le habían hecho caso.- abra mujeres y a ti hijo te comprare un helado -ni bien había dicho eso cuando ambos osos ya estaban afuera esperando.-

...

Una blonda caminaba por el bosque despacio, vestía como cosplayer y daba torpes pasos. Algo vanidosa y un poquito distraída, Lucy ricitos se daba cuenta de que estaba perdida.

Estoy perdida -suspiro con resignación, tenia muy mal su sentido de orientación.- estoy cansada, hambrienta y casi dormida -a lo lejos diviso una linda cabaña perdida en la lejanía.- pediré ayuda y volveré a casa -dijo esperanzada, con sus tacones dando leves pisadas y acercándose a la casa.-

Cuando llegó a la casa, entró cuidadosamente, mientras que buscaba con la mirada que alguien estuviera presente. No había ni una sola alma, solo estaban tres platos de sopa en la mesa, nadie mas. Su estomago rugió graciosamente y el sonrojo en su rostro por la vergüenza se hizo presente.

Quizás no están -murmuro mirando con anhelo la sopa en la mesa.- seguro entenderán -dijo antes de sentarse a probar. Sabía que estaba mal, pero su hambre y cansancio podían más. Probo la primera, estaba demasiado caliente.

_¿Es una broma? _–

Natsu, tu narra la historia -Lucy ricitos probo la segunda sopa, después de gritarme como es costumbre.- Natsu... -su aura oscura me asusto, así que mejor, el narrado con la historia siguio. La segunda sopa se encontraba muy fría para el gusto de la rubia, como no le gustaban las sopas con cubos de hielo dentro, probo la tercera.- perfecta -sonrío, y en un santiamén casi toda la sopa del plato se esfumo.- estoy cansada -bostezo.- espero me perdonen por mi falta de educación -murmuro. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con tres camas con cabezas que se movían y hablaban dentro de la siguiente habitación. La más grande tenía cabellos lilas y ojos azules, la mediana tenía cuernos, rostro de cabra y lentes de sol y la más pequeña tenia cabello castaño y ojos café.

Si no tuviera sueño, esto me parecería extraño -murmuro dirigiéndose a la cama mas grande, de encajes blancos y vestimenta de Maid, ¿era otra cosplayer o que?.- ¡que cama tan dura! -exclamo la rubia levantándose enseguida.-

¿desea castigarme princesa? -pregunto la cama con calma.-

No gracias, cama sadomasoquista -respondió Lucy ricitos con una sonrisa nerviosa. Probó la segunda cama, esta era mucho más suave que la anterior, tanto, que se hundió en ella y por poco no se perdio. La cama parecia portal a otra dimensión.- ¡waa! ¡La cama me va a tragar! -como pudo, salio.- ¡quien duerma en esa cama es un espíritu o un gladiador!

¡Ja! ¡De ser así estaría a mis servicios! -comento la cama con cara de cabra y lentes de sol, que queria ir a la playa o se puso mucho bloqueador.- ¡yo tengo en mí poder a los mejores guerreros! -exclamo, era un lunatico en todo su esplendor.-

Emm, si claro -Lucy ricitos decidió ignorar a la cama y buscar otro lugar para dormir. Vio la tercera cama y decidió recostarse ahí.- no es la mejor cama del mundo, pero es cómoda al menos -bostezo cansada antes de recostarse en la pervertida cama, quien no dejaba de comersela con la mirada.-

Oye, tu no tienes que soportar a Gray, Natsu -hablo la cama.- si fuera una chica seria entendible ¡pero soy la cama de un exhibicionista! -refuto.- El único suertudo aquí es Caprico, por mas loco que este. Aunque seguro dices eso porque te gustaría estar bajo Lucy, mejor dicho: arriba de ella. -dijo con doble sentido y tanto Lucy como el narrador se sonrojaron.-

_¿porque narre eso?_-

Porque eres tarado, por eso -dijo la cama Hibiki.-

_¡te gggguuusssta!_-

_¡Happy a callar, la historia debo continuar! _-hablo el narrador, quien no lo sepa, ese soy yo.-

...

Los minutos pasaron mientras Lucy ricitos discutía con las camas, tanto así que ni cuenta se dieron de cuando mama oso y los otros dos entraban.

Entro primero el de traje, lentes azules y pelo naranja. Y no, no era Ichigo de Bleach con lentes, traje ni orejas de oso. Era el oso Loke quien se sentaba en su silla y se ponia rojo.

Alguien se ha sentando en mi silla, seguro era rubia y con curvas bien definidas -dijo calmadamente, mientras en su rostro una sonrisa de lo mas pervertida estaba presente.-

_Natsu, ¿porque las rimas?_ -se escucho una voz en el cielo.-

_Pensé en darle ambiente de cuento _-se encogió de hombros el narrador.-

_¡no narres lo que nosotros hacemos! _-Happy grito.-

Ejem, Natsu -el oso pervertido carraspeo, molesto ante mi interrupción.- ¡deja las rimas, ya! -exclamo.-

_Bueno, bueno, que conste: fue su petición. _-

Gracias -

¡dejen de joder y continúen con esta mierda! -grito el estupido osito de pelaje blanco, malhumorado, obviamente Gray, que era un oso polar adoptado. De un salto y una mirada asesina, el osito playboy se sentó en su silla.- ¡Natsu, no jodas! ¡Deja las rimas!

_Es un libro para niños, compórtense_ -intervino Happy.- _¡no narres lo que hacemos!_ -grito... de nuevo.-

¿podemos seguir con esto? -pregunto con cansancio la osa mama, Aries, que nadie sabia como ahí había ido a parar.-

Natsu... -

_Ya entendí, sin rimas_-

Alguien se ha sentado en mi silla, seguro rubia y con curvas bien definidas -repitió el oso pervertido, ya sabemos porque el pequeño Gray salio pervertido.- ha probado mi sopa, que dicha.

Alguien se ha sentado en mi silla -dijo esta vez Aries con voz neutra, seguro porque Loke pensaba en todas menos en ella.-

_¡Natsu!_ -

¡alguien se ha sentado en mi silla y ha probado mi sopa! -grito el oso nudista, no era otro que Gray haciendo el típico numero de exhibicionista.- mierda, ¡mi ropa!

_Natsu, deja las rimas y Gray deja de maldecir ¡te vamos a censurar si sigues así!_ -advirtió Happy en voz severa. Aquí entre nos, porque Charlie se metió al cuarto de narrador.-

¡alguien ha probado mi sopa! -exclamo el oso mayor, parando por momentos la estupida discusión. Llevo la cuchara a su boca y sonrío.- un beso indirecto...

_Loke, eres un cabrón _-farfullo el narrador.-

Aries en cambio, un golpe le propino, para después, hundir su cabeza en lo que quedaba de sopa su tazón. Burbujas de agua salieron a flote: "alguien ha probado mi sopa" se escucho al ellas explotar, por la infidelidad de Loke, Aries estaba mal.

¡Natsu joder, deja de rimar! -

_Suficiente, ¡censura te voy aplicar, ni tu voz se escuchara!_ -

**¡******* ** *** ********!** -exclamo el oso malo, que por mala conducta fue censurado.- **¡*******!**

Ansioso de tener fantasías, el oso mayor dejo al lado la comida. Se levanto, a zancadas entro a su habitación y sin decir mas en su cama se acostó.

¿Desea castigarme? -la cama pregunto. No era nadie más que la cabeza de Virgo, que salía del buró.-

Hoy no, querida hermana -respondió cerrando los ojos y moviéndose inquieto, sin poder de alguna forma conciliar el sueño.- alguien se ha acostado en mi hermana, digo, mi cama.

Aries con pesadez se levanto de la mesa y saco la cara de la sopa, tumbándose en Caprico, hundiéndose sin ganas de salir jamás.

Alguien estuvo en mi cama -dijo. Pobrecita, si que estaba mal.-

**¡******* ****** ** ** **** * ******* **** ***!**-exclamo el oso menor.-

¿que le pasa a ese niño? -pregunto la rubia en la habitación.-

Lo censuraron por mala conducta -Aries respondió.-

Natsu ¡carajo, deja de rimar! -

_Loke, a ti también te voy a censurar _-

¿podemos terminar esto ya? -pregunto la rubia sin saber que hacer.- según el libro de ustedes tengo que correr.

Entonces corre -le dijeron todos.-

No creo, son locos y agradables -

_No dirás lo mismo cuando Loke te espíe en la ducha, eso a Natsu ni a ti les va a gustar _-dijo Happy.-

¿como terminamos el cuento entonces? -pregunto Aries sin más.-

_Tenemos a un oso desnudista censurado, un pervertido, camas que hablan, una ricitos tetona y un oso con cuernos ¿Falta más? _-pregunto el narrador.-

¡que se callen carajo y a festejar! -exclamo de la nada saliendo una chica sosteniendo un barril de cerveza. De cabellos marrones y ganas de fiesta, la morena bebía cerveza.-

¿y tu quien eres? -preguntaron todos.-

Soy la hija de la sobrina de la tía de la hermana que vive en la esquina y... -se quedo callada al ver que ninguno comprendía.- herede este lugar, y lo convertiré en bar -respondió simplemente, haciendo que comprendieran los que estaban presentes.- ¿y ustedes quienes son?

_Los osos, ricitos, las camas, un gato y un narrador _-dije yo.-

¿necesitan trabajo? -pregunto.- ¿porque dices lo que hago yo?

_Es mi trabajo _-respondio el narrador, osea: yo.-

Como sea ¿lo quieren o no? -pregunto.-

Acepto -dijimos todos, sin exepcion.-

La fiesta que siguió fue tan grande que olvidamos lo que paso después, solo recuerdo que para cuando me di cuenta la casa de los osos se había convertido en un famoso club. Loke y Aries solucionaron sus problemas matrimoniales y meses después ambos osos se divorciaron, Gray asistió a terapia con su hermano perdido el oso polar Lyon y con ayuda de su fangirl, Juvia, y la de Lyon, Sherry, sin mencionar a la terapeuta de ambos, Urtear, ambos acabaron locos y en el manicomio. Happy se dio un tiempo para conquistar a Charlie y yo me gane unas vacaciones en el caribe con ricitos Lucy por un premio del bar de Kana.

_Fin._

Que cuento mas estupido -dije cerrando el comic en mis manos al terminar de leer. En Fairy Tail todos me observaban con rostro de pena, aunque no sabía porque.-

¡Eso es porque leíste un comic parodiando ricitos de oro y la parodiaste aun más en vez de leerte el libro original! -me grito Lucy totalmente sonrojada.- ¡y tu! ¡Maldita sea Hibiki, no hagas comentarios de ese tipo o te echare antes de que tu visita termine!

¡¿Como que oso pornográfico, Natsu? -grito Gray.-

¡¿quieres pelea? -

¡adelante cerebro de lava! -

Aye, creo que una buena se va armar -dijo Happy con un pescado en la boca mientras empezaba a armarse un buen jaleo.- ¡hasta la próxima amigos!

_**Fin... ¿Fin?  
><strong>_  
><em>Personajes:<em>

**Natsu** como _**"el narrador"**_

**Happy** como _**"el asistente del narrador que quería impresionar a Charle"**_

**Lucy** como _"__**ricitos de oro", "ricitos Lucy" o "ricitos tetona"**_

**Loke** como _**"el**_ _**oso mayor pervertido que no es Ichigo de Bleach"**_

**Aries** como _**"el oso depresivo con cuernos que casi se ahoga en la sopa"**_

**Gray version chibi para cuento** como _**"el oso nudista pornográfico polar adoptado/hermano perdido de Lyon"**_

**Virgo** como "_**la cama sadomasoquista que no tiene que ver en la historia"**_

**Caprico** como _**"la cama loca con delirios de crear un ejercito"  
><strong>_  
><strong>Hibiki<strong> como _**"la cama pervertida... después de Virgo"**_

**Cana** como _**"la hija de la sobrina de la tía de la hermana que vive en la esquina y... Lo demás que le siga"**_

**Lyon** como _**"el hermano oso polar perdido y nudista de Gray"**_

**Juvia y Sherry** como _**"las fangirls que volvieron a Gray y a Lyon locos con ayuda de la psicóloga"**_

**Urtear** como _**"la loca psicóloga/terapeuta que no tiene nada que ver con la historia"**_

**El gremio** como _**"el publico"**_

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Hola a todos! Dos semanas sin poder estar mucho en la PC jajaja! Lamento haber estado ausente, nada mas para leer uno que otro fic rapidito, aun asi les traigo este one-shot (vere si lo convierto en una serie de one-shots… pero mientras saldra como completo) espero les haya gustado, es mi compensación para los que llevan esperando a que actualice (que seguro no es mucha gente) en fin, gracias por haber leido, espero por lo menos haberles sacado una risa.**

**¿les gusto? ¿lo odiaron? ¡diganlo…. En un review!**


	2. Caperucita gotica

Los personajes utilizados en este **Fanfic** son propiedad de **Hiro Mashima.**

Narración.

-Acciones-

"_pensamientos"_

Caperucita gótica:

Terminemos con esto. Bien, hace mucho tiempo había una vez una adolescente gótica, rebelde, de pechos grandes que adoraba el heavy metal y cosas góticas, llamada Mirajane. Su hermano con complejo de madre, Elfman, le había hecho una capa negra con estampado de telarañas y tumbas y Mirajane la llevaba tan seguido porque adoraba eso de los muertos y todas esas cosas góticas que todo el mundo le llamaba caperucita gótica.

Un día su madre/hermano/hermana Elfman le pidió que le llevara una canasta con pasteles a su abuela enferma, que vivía en el bosque porque le salía mas barato y ella era muy tacaña como para pagar mudanza.

Ash, ¿porque tengo que hacerlo yo? ¡Prefiero ir a luchar y patearle el trasero a esa zorra de la esquina que siempre me provoca! -respondió molesta caperucita gótica, y no la culpo esa niña ¡era irritablemente insoportable! Como sea, su madre/hermano/hermana Elfman sin embargo se arranco la ropa como si fuese Hulck, solo que no era verde y su coeficiente intelectual era comparable con el de un grano de maíz.-

¡porque los hombres no le temen a nada! -respondió haciendo poses ridículas como si fuese un físico culturista.- ¡si eres hombre deja que la llama de la juventud arda en ti y llévale eso a la abuela! -exclamo. Por alguna razón caperucita y yo, el apuesto narrador, pensamos en alguien de Naruto.-

_Ya quisieras ser apuesto _-dijo una voz en el cielo, el idiota de Natsu que estaba a mi lado.-

_¡no jodas y déjame seguir con el cuento! _-

_¿para que? Igual, es aburrido si tu lo cuentas -_

_¡Natsu, no te metas! -_

_¡ja! ¡Te hice rimar! -_

_Escucha cabrón... -_

¡Gray, sigue ya con el maldito cuento cabrón o te meteré esta canasta por donde no brilla el sol! -exclamo Mirajane con enojo. Ejem, como decía, mama/hermano/hermana Elfman le dijo a caperucita gótica que tuviera cuidado, que fuera hombre y llevara gas pimienta en su bolso de mano, por si se topaba con un extraño.-

_¡rimaste! -_

_¡no me jodas Natsu o te juro que no sales! -_

Mama/hermano/hermana Elfman le advirtió a Mirajane sobre el lobo que merodeaba la zona, medio gay pues tenia el pelo rosa. Sin decir nada y sacando su ipod la caperucita se puso en marcha, escuchando una canción de heavy que llevaba oyendo toda la semana.

...

La caperucita gótica caminaba por el bosque sin miedo, sin oír nada más que su música heavy que oían hasta los cadáveres bajo el sendero. Los animales la consideraban alguien linda y amable, por eso para liberarla del hechizo maligno del que era "presa" trataron de quitarle su ipod.

¡Jodance estúpidos animales! -exclamo furiosa pateando a una ardilla después de que su preciado ipod se rompió en el suelo. Los animales, siendo mas listos, huyeron.-

¡je! ¿A donde vas niña? -pregunto animadamente un estúpido chico de cabellos rosa, vestido con harapos, cola y orejas rosas.- ¡no insultes mi ropa exhibicionista!

_Hago lo que quiero, este cuento lo narro yo -_

¡cabrón! -grito caperucita gótica haciendo que el lobo Natsu y yo le miráramos.- ¡ustedes no! -exclamo señalando a una ardilla.- ¡devuélveme mi ipod maldito animalejo!

_Esta roto -  
><em>  
>¡me vale, lo quiero muerto! -<p>

¿y si es una ella? -pregunto el lobo Natsu.-

¡me vale madres, quiero mi ipod! -

_¿y como lo vas a reparar? _-pregunte.-

Agarro a un hada madrina y la golpeare hasta que lo haga funcionar -

_**Que ruda...**_-dijimos Natsu y yo.-

¡como sea! ¡Acabemos con el estúpido cuento para que pueda ir por la ardilla travesti! -exclamo furiosa, Natsu y yo asentimos.- ¡a ti no te importa a donde vaya yo, lobo estúpido!

Que grosera -murmuro el lobo rosa.-

¿que dijiste? ¡Repítelo si te atreves! -el lobo iba hablar.- tengo gas pimienta en mi bolsa. -Natsu la boca atino a cerrar.- de todas formas, me voy a la casa de la anciana, quiero llegar antes de mañana.

No esta muy lejos -murmuro el lobo.- _"¡tengo una idea!"_-pensó.-

_Rápido, dila antes de que muera de soledad _-dije burlón.-

Cállate y vuelve al trabajo de narrador. Caperucita gótica, por allá hay un atajo que te llevara a casa de tu abuela -dijo sonriendo estúpidamente.-

¿y porque debo creerte? -pregunto ella escéptica.-

¿prefieres irte por el camino de la derecha lleno de cursis flores, arbolitos, arcoíris y animalitos del bosque que destruirán mas cosas tuyas? ¿O prefieres irte por el de la izquierda, el valle de la muerte donde todo esta em... Muerto, hay rocas filosas y es libre de animales salvo por los cuervos? -pregunto fastidiado.-

¡al valle de la muerte! -exclamo tomando el camino de la izquierda.-

...

Mientras caperucita gótica paseaba por el valle de la muerte recogiendo cráneos para su habitación, el lobo rosado Natsu llego a casa de la abuela y llamo a la puerta. La abuela Lisanna abrió la puerta pensando que era caperucita gótica...

Espera, ¿porque yo soy la abuela? -interrumpió Lisanna vestida de anciana.- ¿y porque visto así? ¡De saber que el lobo era Natsu me hubiera vestido mejor!

_Eres pariente de Mirajane y tienes el cabello blanco, además ya no teníamos presupuesto, ahora déjame seguir con la estúpida historia. -_

_Es un cuento para niños narrador Gray-sama -_

_Como sea Juvia, ¿donde estaba? -_

¡voy a comerte! -exclamo el lobo rosa.- que poco masculino suena eso de rosa.

...

¡se un hombre! -grito la mama/hermano/hermana de caperucita gótica desde su casa.-

_Elfman, tú ya no apareces en el cuento así que calla -_

...

Natsu encerró a Lisanna en el armario ya que se lo pensó y si se la comía no le iba a quedar espacio para caperucita gótica. Le quito la ropa... Del armario y se vistió con ella, trabo la puerta y se metió a la cama.

_Que gay, Natsu -  
><em>  
>¡narra la maldita historia, exhibicionista! -<p>

_Como sea_-dije yo. Mientras Natsu encerraba a Lisanna, olvido cerrar la puerta de entrada, por lo que no noto que un cazador emo llamado Fried Justine lo miraba.-

¡rimaste! -

_¡Ya acabemos con esta porquería! -_

El cazador emo se escondió y Natsu cerro de golpe la puerta.

¡no soy emo! -

_callate y sigue el guion -_

...

Caperucita gótica llego a casa de su abuela armando alboroto, tirando la puerta pues llevaba media hora tocando y nadie le respondía.

¡Hey, abuela! -ignoro el sonido de la puerta del armario y camino hasta la cama de la abuela.- ¡mira este cráneo, esta genial! -exclamo sacando la lengua como quien va a un concierto de _KISS_.-

Eso es genial, caperucita gótica -exclamo Natsu vestido como mujer y con voz afeminada.-

Ah si, te traje pastel que te mando el remedo de... Digo mi mama/hermano/hermana -

Gracias -exclamo tratando de que no se le cayera la baba.-

Asco abuela, tus ojos son... ¿verdes? -pregunto extrañada Mirajane.-

No, son negros. ¿son negros, verdad? -pregunto indeciso el lobo travesti.- ¡cállate Gray!

Ejem. Abuela, no sabia que fueras cosplayer -murmuro caperucita gótica mirando con un tic en el ojo las orejas y la cola rosadita del lobo travesti.-

¡no soy, esa es Lucy! -

¿la conejita del bosque cosplayer? -pregunto de brazos cruzados.- abuela, no sabia que tenías esos gustos -se escucharon golpes en el armario y la abuela/lobo se sonrojo.-

¡no tengo esos gustos! -

Pues con esos dientes... ¿donde tengo que firmar para que me operen y conseguir tus dientes? -dijo de forma sombría sacando un cuchillo de entre sus pechos. El lobo se asusto y retrocedió, no lo culpo ¡Mirajane estas loca!- ¿que dijiste? -me mostro su cuchillo.-

_Ejem, no nada, tu sigue -_

¡oye, son míos! -

Tu cállate -exclamo lanzándose sobre el y quitándole el disfraz.- bueno, al menos no eres Yuri, eso es un alivio, pero tus gustos por travestirte... Eso sigue siendo raro _abuelo_ -dijo de lo mas tranquilo acercando su cuchillo a las encías de Natsu.-

¡Gray has algo maldito idiota! -exclamo aterrado el lobo. De repente, alguien entro por la puerta, mirando la escena.-

¡suficiente, terminamos! -exclamo Lucy conejita con rostro furioso.- ¡y yo que venia hacer las pases con Lisanna!

¡Espera Lucy! -pero ya era tarde, la conejita se había ido y en su lugar llego el cazador emo portando su rifle, que se le habia perdido en el arbusto de enfrente horas atras.-

¡alto ahí lobo! -exclamo inexpresivamente el cazador emo.- ¡no soy emo!

¡¿yo? ¡¿Que no vez que esta pechugona gótica me va a sacar las encías con un cuchillo para carne? -exclamo con un tic en el ojo. Un portazo se escucho y una Lisanna furiosa salió del closet.-

¡con mi propia hermana...digo... Con mi propia nieta! -exclamo molesta la albina.- ¡iré hacer las pases con Lucy, no vales la pena!

Que fregada más grande -susurro.- mi ex, amiga de la actual... Que ahora es mi ex. -suspiro deprimido.- mátame si quieres, ya ni me importa Mirajane… ¿eh? ¿Mirajane?

_Mientras Lisanna te gritaba caperucita gótica y el cazador emo se fueron a tener una cita al valle de la muerte _-me encogí de hombros.-

...

¡no soy emo! -grito el cazador en su cita.-

_Aja, si claro Fried -_

_...  
><em>

Como sea, caperucita gótica y el cazador emo se volvieron novios, Elfman no andaba nada feliz con la relación por lo que se desquito con Natsu el lobo. Natsu después de ser apaleado por mama/hermano/hermana Elfman, volvió con Lucy, Lucy lo perdono después de escuchar la historia completa. Lisanna y Lucy se volvieron mejores amigas, Lucy le presto ropa y así Lisanna se consiguió un novio.

Y caperucita gótica y el cazador emo vivieron apáticos escuchando rock, heavy metal y haciendo rituales en el cementerio los viernes por la noche ya que eran un par de anti-sociales.

_Fin._

...

Termine de leer y todos se me quedaron viendo raro.

¡Este cuento fue peor que el otro! -grito Lucy bastante roja.-

¿tu crees, Lucy? -interrogo Kana después de quitarme mi comic en el cual me base para la historia.-

Fue mas normal que el que conto Natsu -apoyo Levy.- o al menos no rimo.

¡Me pusiste de anciana! -exclamo Lisanna enojada.- ... Pero al menos me conseguí novio.

¡Tengo que ir a la iglesia a confesarme! -lloraba Mirajane después de oír todo lo que dijo tanto en el cuento como en las interrupciones, todo por culpa de una poción que compro esa chica rara que ya no es de Phantom.-

**¡NO SOY EMO, GRAY!**-exclamo Fried matándome con la mirada y un tic en su ceja emo.-

Pues no con esa ropa del siglo pasado -se burlo Evergreen.-

Gracias... ¡Evergreen! -exclamo el bobo de Fried al darse cuenta del insulto.-

¡Dejen las malditas historietas! -volvió a gritar Lucy.-

Pero son divertidas -se quejo Kana.-

¡para ti! -

¡se un hombre! -no hace falta decir quien dijo eso.-

¡¿como que lobo travesti? -Natsu era el mas enojado.- ¡ya vas a ver cabrón!

¡Ja, eso quiero verlo! -

¡Aye! ¡hasta la proxima! -

**Fin... ¿fin?**

_Personajes:_

**Gray** como _**"el narrador que iba a ser asesinado por Mirajane"**_

**Mirajane **como _**"caperucita gótica"**_

**Elfman** como _**"la mama/hermana/hermano de caperucita" o "remedo de Hulck imitador de Gai-sensei"**_

**Lisanna** como "_**la abuela que se consiguió novio"**_

**Natsu **como _**"el lobo", "el cabron que interrumpió al narrador" y "el idiota lobo vestido de niña"**_

**Fried **como **_"el cazador emo"_**  
><em><br>Y  
><em>  
><strong>Lucy <strong>como _**"la conejita Lucy que termino con Natsu y después volvió con el"**_

**Nota de la Autora:**

**XD hola a todos! He venido ya con el segundo cuento, espero les haya gustado! xD muchas gracias a los que me dejaron review en el cap anterior, de verdad. Me alegra poder haberlos hecho reir aunque sea un ratito xD espero disfrutaran de este cuento. No se cual será el siguiente pero me asegurare de que sea aun mas loco que este.**

**Estoy entre "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" y "Blanca nieves" ¿Cuál prefieren?**

**Como verán, cada miembro de Fairy leera un cuento, hoy le toco a Gray ¿Quién será el siguiente en la lista? ¡Descubranlo en el siguiente cuento!**

**Nos vemos por ahora. Bye!**


	3. Wendy en La ciudad de Magnolia

Los personajes utilizados en este **Fanfic** son propiedad de **Hiro Mashima.**

Narración.

-Acciones-

"_pensamientos"_

**Wendy en "La ciudad de Magnolia":**

No se como hacer esto, pero lo intentare. Una vez existió una niña llamada Alicia...

Soy Wendy -

_Lo siento, puedes golpearme si lo deseas_-

No será necesario, Erza-san. Continúe por favor -

Bien, existía una niña llamada Wendy. Un día, la pequeña caminaba por el jardín de Fairy Hills, la cual era su casa, vestida con su vestido favorito, un vestido celeste esponjado con un lindo delantal blanco y zapatos negros. Su cabello amarrado en dos coletas se mecía con el viento y aburrida observaba en las plantas el paso del tiempo.

_¡Rimaste! -_

_Natsu, no interrumpas los cuentos ajenos -_

_¡A-aye! -_

Perfecto. Wendy observo algo que se movía entre las plantas, y pudo divisar un par de orejas blancas. Curiosa siguió las orejas que se movían con rapidez, lastima que no tuvo ni una pizca de sensatez. Las siguió hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque a las afueras de su casa, iba a regresar cuando in insecto se atravesó. Y como Wendy no lo vio, tropezó con el y por un agujero se resbalo. La niña se puso de pie una vez toco en suelo y en eso vio pasar a una rubia corriendo con unas enormes orejas y un sugestivo traje de conejo.

¡¿Porque debo usar esto? -exclamo Lucy arrojando sus orejas al suelo.-

_Esta en… el sindicato... -_

Me niego a usarlo -respondió de brazos cruzados.-

_Sigue el cuento o te castigare severamente por desobedecer contratos legales, eso amerita extremas sanciones Lucy_-dije con un aura intimidante, ella asintió y se coloco las orejas al instante.-

¡llegare tarde! ¡Llegare tarde! -gritaba aterrada la conejita Lucy corriendo de un lado a otro.-

¿Lucy-san? -pregunto intrigada Wendy.-

La coneja Lucy -le corrigió ella hábilmente.-

Lo siento -se disculpo Wendy.- ¿a donde vas coneja Lucy-san? -pregunto calmadamente.-

¡no tengo tiempo! ¡Debo llegar a tiempo! -grito, sacando de entre sus pechos un antiguo reloj.-

¡conejita Lucy-san! ¡No puede andar así, a Natsu-san no le va a gustar que otro la mire así! -  
><em><br>Céntrate en el cuento, Natsu tendrá su escarmiento -_

Esta bien, lo siento -empezó a caminar.- _**¡ahh!**_-se tropezó y callo a otro lugar.- Au... Mi cabeza ¿donde estoy? -miro en todas direcciones, aparentemente era...- esta oscuro.

_Wendy, déjame terminar -_

Lo siento -

Como decía, callo a un lugar oscuro y miro en todas direcciones, era una cueva subterránea.

¡Llegare tarde! ¡Oh, dios! ¡La reina me va a matar! -seguía gritando Lucy, corriendo sin parar.-

¿la reina? -pregunto Wendy extrañada. Lucy se giro a verla alarmada.-

¡Si, la reina! -grito espantada.-

¿quien es la reina? -

¡oh, dios! ¡La reina! -grito de nuevo la coneja cosplayer.- ¡oye!

¿Conejita... Lucy? -Wendy estaba confundida. Trato de acercarse pero Lucy se aparto enseguida.-

¡No tengo tiempo para estas cosas! ¡Llegare tarde! ¡Llegare tarde! ¡La reina! ¡Oh, la reina! ¡La reina me aumentara la renta! -lloraba corriendo la pobre coneja y Wendy confundida quiso seguirla.-

Rayos... esta muy oscuro, además de que... _¡AAAAHH!_-Wendy al parecer cayó por un agujero enorme dentro de la cueva.- ¡¿esto es posible?

_Es un cuento -  
><em>  
>Y caía, caía, caía y caía, seguía cayendo...<p>

¡Por un Deliora! ¡¿Cuando voy a tocar tierra? ¡Llevo horas cayendo! -

_Pronto… -  
><em>  
>Pues eso espero, ¿sabes de esa sensación de cosquillas que sientes cuando caes? -<p>

_Si -_

Desapareció como a la primera hora -

En eso, Wendy se dio cuenta que su alrededor comenzaba a iluminarse. Había mesas flotado, libros, una llave dorada, barriles de cerveza, un juego de te, armaduras, escombros, un muñeco que se parecía a Gray...- Ese muñeco se parece al que estaba haciendo Juvia-san hace unos días ¿Por qué se me hace familiar su apariencia? Ah, si lo vi en Fairy Hills bajo uno de sus ocho altares dedicados a Gray. ¿Esa no es una de las llaves de Lucy-san digo... Conejita Lucy-san? ¡Ahí esta la pipa de Macao y su libro de paternidad para solterones!... Ese libro es de Levy-san y ese otro es de la narradora Erza por que es categoría...

_Wendy... -_

¡Oh, ahí esta el suelo! _"Dios, te la debo" -_

_Escuche eso -_

Etto...lo bueno que ya no caigo tan rapi... -y Wendy se estampo contra el suelo.- me duelen mis no desarrollados pechos -Wendy se paro todavía aturdida. Miro a su alrededor y noto que se encontraba en...-

¿el bar de Fairy Tail? -

_Wendy, ¿que te dije sobre interrumpirme? -_

lo siento -

No puedo enojarme contigo... Bueno, sigamos. Callo en el bar de Fairy Tail, solo que no había nadie. Pero cuando volteo hacia donde debería estar la entrada noto que había bastantes puertas de diferentes colores, diseños y tamaños ahí.

Quien diseño esto era un arquitecto bastante raro -murmuro Wendy.-

_Wendy... -_

¿Qué ocurre aquí? -se cuestiono, entendiendo que otra vez me interrumpió. Regreso a ver a la barra y vio que había una llave junto a un panecillo. Tomo la llave y la observo.- ¿Virgo-san?

¿Me llamo Alicia-hime? -en un _poof _Virgo ya se encontraba ahí, con traje de cuero, sombrero de copa y látigo en mano, mejor no pregunten a menos que deseen que su mente reciba daños.-

No soy princesa y mi nombre es Wendy, Virgo-san -contesto Wendy.- esto... ¿sabe donde estoy?

Por supuesto, esta en "_La ciudad de Magnolia_" -dijo inexpresivamente la espíritu estelar.-

Si, ya se que estoy en Magnolia, Virgo-san -contesto Wendy con obviedad.-

No en esa Magnolia, en "_La ciudad de Magnolia_", Alicia-hime -contesto el espíritu nuevamente.-

Soy Wendy -dijo la mata dragones con una pequeña vena en la frente ¿porque todos la llamaban diferente?- entonces... ¿estoy en la ciudad de Magnolia? -respiro tratando de tranquilizarse, comenzaba a desesperarse.-

No, no esta en la ciudad de Magnolia, esta en "_La ciudad de Magnolia_" -lo ultimo lo dijo posando estilo Trimens mientras a su alrededor había destellos dorados y brillos de colores.-

Lo cual es lo mismo -

No, la ciudad de Magnolia no es lo mismo que "_La ciudad de Magnolia_", Alicia-hime -al ultimo, otra vez hubo destellos dorados mientras Virgo posaba. Eso le dio a entender que en su mundo no estaba.-

Ah, ya entendí... Creo, y soy Wendy -le volvió a corregir.- ¿Que rayos? -suspiro.- solo dime como salgo de aquí, por favor. Tengo que asistir a terapia desde el incidente de "la charla" en el gremio y al doctor no le gusta esperar.

Bueno, tendrías que pedir una audiencia con los reyes de "_La ciudad de Magnolia_", Alicia-hime

¡Que soy Wen...! ¿Hay reyes?- Cuestiono intrigada, olvidándose por un momento de cual era la razón por la que gritaba.-

Claro, le sorprenderá la reina, es toda una monada para castigarme -guiño su ojo y mostro el látigo en su mano. Wendy asustada retrocedió un par de pasos.-

Si, claro... -

Solo que tiene un único defecto -

¿Cuál? -

¡Que le corten la cabeza! -grito asustando a la mata dragones de cielo.- Si, esa es su frase celebre.

Sera un demonio en vez de reina...-

Tal vez si, tal vez no, a saber Dios -dijo de lo mas tranquila.-

Solo dime como regresar a mi mundo y ya -suspiro Wendy.-

Pues le dije princesa, tienes que ir con los reyes y pedirles que te devuelvan a tu mundo y ya esta -

¿Y como llego ahí? -pregunto.-

Solo tienes que... -y en un _poof el_ espíritu desapareció dejando una estela de luces estilo las vegas que decía: _su tiempo de invocación ha acabado, esperar cinco minutos y pague cinco jefes para una próxima invocación. P.D: lea previamente el guion._- ¡No! ¡¿Erza-san y ahora que hago?

_Pues lee el guion –_

¡Eso es! -tomo la llave de Virgo que estaba sobre la mesa, tal como le indicaba el guion.- ¡La invocare como lo hace Lucy-san! ¡Puerta de la doncella yo te abro! ¡Virgo! -y no paso nada.- ¡¿Que? ¡¿Ni aun con la estúpida pose vergonzosa que tuve que hacer funciono? -y aventó la llave a quien sabe donde junto con el guion.-

_Se te esta pegando el lenguaje de Gray, Wendy... tendré que castigarlo -_

...

_¡¿y a mi porque? -_

Silencio, Gray. Aun no te toca aparecer -

_Además, dice que esperes cinco minutos -_

Hay si, le voy hacer caso a un letrero mágico estilo las vegas que salió de quien sabe donde -dijo con sarcasmo.-  
><em><br>¿tienes una mejor idea? -_

No, y avente el estúpido guion -suspiro.- ahora que... ¿cómeme? -dijo al mirar el delicioso, dulce, apetitoso, tentador...-

Erza-san -regaño Wendy.-

Ejem, dijo al mirar el pastelillo en la mesa que había estado junto a la llave de Virgo.

¿Tiene la imagen de Makarov-sama encima? Que raro -se hundió de hombros.- igual, no tengo hambre -dicho esto sonó su estomago.- pensándolo mejor... -le dio un bocado al pastelillo para luego escupirlo.- ¡Sabe horrible! ¿Happy trato de cocinar otra vez? -se toco el estomago.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Otra intoxicación por pescado pasado no, por favor soy muy joven para morirme de esta forma!

Y como si fuera por arte de magia, Wendy ya no traía esa ropa de lolita.- ¡Si! ¡Ropa decente! -gritaba emocionada al notar que llevaba puesta esa ropa normal que ahora era un lejano recuerdo en su armario ya que el maestro Makarov se la había quemado y se la remplazado por cosplays y ropa de lolita.- ya no me siento Lucy-san.

...

¡hey! -grito la coneja playboy.- ¡doble hey!

_Lucy, tu no sales en esta escena, respeta el guion -_

¡¿cual guion? -de repente, el guion que Wendy tiro le callo en la cabeza.-

_Ese guion -  
><em>

Mi ropa, por fin... ahora a abrir una puer...ta... -se dio un manotazo en la frente después de comprobar que todas las puertas tenían llave.- ¡La llave! ¡¿Adonde la arroje? -y comenzó a buscarla por todo el lugar, hasta que por fin la encontró debajo de una de las sillas.- ¿Es mi imaginación o esta más pequeña? -se cuestiono al ver la llave.- que raro... Me siento mas pesada. -se acerco a la primera puerta que tenia al frente. Cuando quiso meter la llave a la cerradura...

Si, se encogió -

_Wendy... -_

Lo siento -se disculpo. Probo con cada uno de las puertas y en ninguna de ellas quedaba la llave.-  
>¡Maldición!... Esperen... ¡¿desde cuando tengo pechos? ¡¿Y caderas? -exclamo viéndose.- ¡¿desde cuando soy alta?<p>

¡AH! ¡Que tarde! ¡Que tarde! -exclamo Lucy, ahora si, apareciendo en escena.-

¡Lucy-san! ¡¿Pero que...? -grito al notar que Lucy estaba del tamaño de su dedo meñique.-

Lucy entro a una puerta en miniatura que estaba a pie de la barra, disfrazada como tablón de madera.

¡Lucy-san! -Wendy corrió a donde se encontraba la puerta miniatura. Intento abrirla pero no funciono, entonces coloco la mini llave de Virgo y si calzo.- ¡Si! Pero... ¿Cómo entrare ahí? -se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor. Al lado de donde estaba el plato con el pastelillo que se había comido y la había transformado en una Edo-Wendy gigante, con ropa y todo, había un vaso con una nota que decía "bébeme".- No pierdo nada a pesar que me dijeron que no confiara en notas extrañas -tomo el vaso y le dio un sorbo para luego escupirlo.- ¡Que asco! ¡¿Juvia-san enveneno esto con alguna disque pócima de amor?  
><em><br>Wendy, tranquilízate... -_

¡NO! ¡No puedo! ¡Tengo 12 años y una vida por delante! ¡No puedo lidiar con estar perdida, desarrollada y con una altura similar a la de Gozilla! -exclamo golpeando la pared.-

_Dirás Gazilla -  
><em>  
>No, es Gozilla -me corrigió.- ya sabes, la vieja película del monstruo verde gigante que parece pariente de Barney o como se diga y que ataco Japón.<p>

_Oh, es verdad. Gazilla es otra historia... ¿donde estábamos? Ah, si... -  
><em>  
>Entonces Wendy comenzó a crecer.<p>

¡NO OTRA VEZ! -grito.-  
><em><br>Lo siento, así es el cuento... Creo -_

Y creció hasta alcanzar el techo del gremio y ahora Gozilla, digo, Gazilla ...digo... Wendy, ahora si que estaba molesta y alterada.

E-Esto...-Wendy comenzó a llorar.- ¡¿Por que a mi? ¡¿Q-Que he hecho yo? ¡Siempre me estoy portando bien! ¡Incluso finjo que el acosador de Eve me cae bien! -las lágrimas de Wendy eran tantas y tan puras que la convirtieron en una niña de verdad.- ¡ese es otro cuento!

_Oh, es cierto -_

Ejem. Entonces corrijo: las lágrimas de Wendy eran tantas que parece que inundaba todo el lugar, en todo el sentido de la oración.

¡¿Que? ¡¿Ahora esto? -Wendy se estaba ahogando en sus propias lágrimas. El lugar estaba completamente hundido en el agua proveniente de los ojos de Wendy y ella ya se estaba ahogando, así que comenzó a nadar a la superficie, pero entonces...- ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso? -se encontraba en medio del mar, entonces vio una lancha aproximándose a ella.- ¿que sigue? ¿Un elefante rosa con un palo de golf y unas mallas rosa llamado Stamphy?

¡Hola, yo soy Stamphy! -dijo el elefante, quien era el que conducía la lancha.-

¡¿para que hable? -

¡Sacarracatelas! -Bixlow, quien también iba en la lancha, lo empujo de esta. Sorprendentemente Bixlow vestía de traje... Pero aun llevaba su yelmo en la cabeza.- estúpido polizón.

¿Necesitas ayuda? -pregunto Luxus que por alguna razón vestía como Sherlock Holmes y estaba mirando a la lejanía sosteniendo con su mano derecha una pipa en su boca y colocado en la pose de George Washington cruzando el Delaware.-

¿y ese quien es? -

_No se, lo leí en un libro de ficción –_

Me sorprende que no fuera en uno de esos que tu… -

Ejem, ¿necesitas ayuda bella dama? -pregunto Sherlock Luxus.-

Si -Bixlow la ayudo a subir a la lancha.-

¿Qué hacías aquí en medio del mar? -pregunto el indecente Bixlow con curiosidad.-

¿yo? Disfrutando del sol y el verano mientras filman nenas de la bahía -dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.-

Oh, ya veo... ¡adoro ese programa! -al parecer el no capto la indirecta.-

Entonces... -Bixlow miro a Luxus y este lo miro a el.- ¡HORA DE LA CARRERA! -gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo y sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a las orillas de una playa. Los dos miembros de la tribu de Raijinshuu bajaron rápidamente y corrieron hacia quien sabe donde.-

¡Esperen! -les grito Wendy que no dudo en bajarse de la lancha. El rubio y el enmascarado entraron a un enorme libro.- ¿Ah? A estas alturas ya no me debería sorprender esto...

No dudo en entrar también y reaparecer en lo que parecía ser una enorme biblioteca, ahí encontró a más compañeros de gremio, Evergreen, Levy, Jet y Droy.

¡Es hora de la carrera! -grito Luxus.-

¡El Shadow Geard ganara! -exclamaron los miembros de ese equipo, que vestían como sus "yo" de Edoras.-

¡No! ¡Serán los Raijinshuu!- Gritaron los miembros de este -haciendo una pose ridícula los tres, que al mismo tiempo formaban un kanji. Los Shadow Geard's los imitaron y a Wendy le cayo una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza por la bizarras de la escena.-

Vamos compañera, ponte en la línea de salida -Le dijo Levy señalando la línea con patrón de cuadros blancos y negros que decía "salida" con lucecitas estilo las vegas.-

Pues como que no tengo ganas ¿y que tienen todos con las vegas? ¡Son malísimos apostando, hasta yo les gano! -Jet y Droy la llevaron a la línea de salida.- ¿enserio tengo que hacer esto? ¡No quiero!

¡No seas niña! -le gritaron los dos.-

Si no lo notaron, _soy _niña -respondió de malhumor.-

¡Vamos! -grito Evergreen. Todos comenzaron a correr de forma desesperada y extrañamente en cámara lenta con cientos de brillos estilo Trimens a su alrededor. Jet obviamente iba a la cabeza, pero los demás no se le quedaban tan atrás.-

¿Por donde es la meta? -pregunto Wendy a Levy.-

¡Por donde sea! -y ahí estaban, corriendo por todos lados en cámara lenta de la biblioteca en direcciones contrarias. Pasaron unos 10 minutos y seguían corriendo, parecían camellos deshidratados buscando agua en el desierto. Wendy ya harta después de que se tropezó y se callo al suelo después de que la multaron por exceso de velocidad en una carrera lenta, decidió descansar y cuando se aburrió de esperar vio un libro que decía "salida de emergencia" y como no quería quedarse mas, toco el libro y este la succiono dentro de el y la escupió en un bosque tenebroso.-

Que libro tan rudo -murmuro. Y tan pronto dijo eso miles de ojos la miraron, provocándole terror.- ...Me hubiera quedado en la biblioteca, mejor -dijo asustada mirando el lugar, abrazándose a si misma.- estos pechos si que estorban.

Sin nada más que hacer, se levanto y camino... camino, camino y camino... Y camino, camino y...

Ya entendí, Erza-san -  
><em><br>Narradora Erza -_

Como sea... ¿podemos acabar ya con el cuento? -pregunto aun asustada.-

_No, aun falta -_

¡Diablos! -grito enfadada.- Au... -callo al suelo de sentón, había chocado con una de dos personas.- ¿ustedes quienes son?

Había llegado a lo que parecían ser las ruinas de... ¿una mesa de billar? y ahí vio algo muy peculiar, dos chicos jugando... ¿Yenga?

¡Yenga! ¡Ja! Te gane -exclamo uno de ellos. Gracias a que Wendy choco con el otro todas las piezas se cayeron cuando este iba a mover.-

¡Rayos! -exclamo el otro.-

Tu te quedas con la loca -

¡Hiciste trampa! -

¡claro que no! ¡Acéptalo ya, viejo! -exclamo el otro.- te gane en ajedrez, damas chinas, en los bolos, billar, tiro con arco, te gane en el Nintendo DS, en Wii y en el X-box ¡ahora en Yenga!

Estoy viendo doble -Wendy se froto sus ojos con las manos hechas puños.- sigo viendo doble.

¡Dos de tres! -

No -

¡Juguemos otro! -

No -

¿batalla naval? -

No -

¿Kings of Figthers? -

No… ¿Twister? -

**¡NO!** Odio el Twister, siempre pierdo –

Oh, mira, un extraño -dijo uno de ellos.-

Que se vaya -

Es mujer -

Que se quede -

Hola -saludo uno de ellos con una sonrisa.-

Hola... -contesto Wendy.-

Soy Edo-Jerall y el es Earth-Jerall -se presento amablemente Edo-Jerall, vestido con su capa y cargando un báculo dentro de lo que parecía ser... Una bolsa para palos de golf, no se.-

Eh... si... Claro -

¿Qué te trae por aquí? -pregunto Earth-Jerall, siendo un poco menos tajante.-

Voy al castillo de la reina -

Oh, la reina, ella es linda...-dijo Edo-Jerall.-

Pero tiene un problema -dijo Earth-Jerall.-

¡Que le corten la cabeza!- Gritaron los tres.-

Lo se -dijo Wendy antes de que los tres se sumieran en un intenso silencio.-

¡Yo soy Edo-Jerall y el es Earth-Jerall! -los volvió a presentar Edo-Jerall.-

¡Ya me lo dijeron! -

No, Yo soy Edo-Jerall y el es Earth-Jerall -dijo esta vez Earth-Jerall... O quien quiera que fuese.-

¿cual es tu nombre? -preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.-

Soy Wendy -

¡es Alicia! -gritaron.-

¡Me llamo Wendy! -replico.-

¡hay que llevarla con "El señor de las orugas"! -ninguno le presto atención y cada uno la tomo de un brazo.-

¿eh? ¡Oigan! -grito antes de que se la llevaran prácticamente volando. Para sorpresa de ella, durante el camino las plantas se hacían mas y mas grandes... ¿o será que ella se hacia mas y mas pequeña?- no, están mas grandes ¡parece una selva! Me pregunto ¿Y ahora que pasara? -pregunto al ver todas las plantas mas grandes de lo normal.- Genial...-Suspiro. Siguió siendo arrastrada hasta que los tres se toparon con un hongo gigante. Encima de el, fumando y con un traje de oruga estaba un anciano.-

¿Maestro Makarov? -Cuestiono la dragón slayer.-

¿Eh? Buenas, mi nombre es "El señor de las orugas" -le informo este.-

¿no es "el señor de los anillos"? -

_Esto es un cuento no una película de ficción, Wendy -_

Eh... si... lo que digas... -

¿A dónde te diriges? -pregunto Makarov, digo... El señor de las orugas.-

Al castillo de la reina -respondió Wendy con resignación.-

Oh, ella es linda... pero tiene un problema -

Si, lo se... Que le corten la cabeza. ¿Acaso me repetirán todo? -se dijo para ella misma.-

¿tu quien eres? -pregunto el señor de las orugas dando una calada a su pipa.-

Soy Wendy -

No, tu eres Alicia -musito el anciano.-

Pero mi nombre es Wendy -le dejo en claro la niña-adolescente-copia de edo-Wendy con un tic en la ceja.-

Eres A-li-cia -apunto el anciano.-

Bien, soy Alicia -dijo rendida Wendy no queriendo discutir mas con el señor de las orugas.-

Yo decidiré eso -

no me jodas viejo -

_Wendy... -_

Es Alicia -  
><em><br>Edo-Jerall... -_

Ya me calle -

Jajá, toma eso hermano -se burlo Edo-Jerall.-

_Silencio Mystogan o le digo a Knightwallker -_

Ella no me gusta, me gusta... -

¡a jugar billar! -interrumpió Earth-Jerall.-

_Los voy a castigar... -_

¡Me apunto! -exclamo el señor de las orugas bajando del hongo y apartando unas enormes hojas, dejando ver una mesa de billar.-

Me quiero largar -exclamo Wendy.-

¿Qué te trae por aquí? -pregunto Edo-Jerall.-

¡pero si ustedes me traje...! Voy al castillo de la reina -respondió con la ira contenida.-

Oh, la reina, ella es linda... -dijo Edo-Jerall.-

Pero tiene un problema -dijo Earth-Jerall.-

¡Que le corten la cabeza! -gritaron los tres.-

¡Lo se, carajo, lo se! -dijo Wendy.-

Oh, pero ella es muy buena con los gatos -dijo Edo-Jerall apunto de tirar.-

Estas, loco herman... ¡OOOH!- Grito de pronto Earth-Jerall, haciendo que Edo-Jerall errara el tiro.-

¡¿Qué? -

¿Así que te gusta la reina? -insinuó.-

¿Qué? No, no me gusta la reina -negó. Earth-Jerall se encogió de hombros, sin escuchar.-

Entonces eso significa que yo me puedo quedar con...-

¡De ninguna manera! -

Claro que si -

No, además, a ella le gustan los chicos mayores, maduros, guapos y que no sean aspirantes a supervillanos de DC -

Yo soy mayor que ella, maduro, guapo y no soy malvado, y si lo fuera... Que no lo soy... Seria de Marvell -protesto Earth-Jerall.-

¡Huy! ¡Si! ¡Claro! Y los gatos vuelan -ironizo.- ¡DC es mejor que Marvell!

¡Se tu el supervillano entonces! ¡Es mejor ¡Marvell! -

¡DC! -

¡Marvell! -

No sabia que tenía mi propia compañía -murmuro Wendy.-

¡¿Quieres pelear? -

¡Cawabonga, baby! -

Y ambos sacaron armas de la nada. Edo-Jerall llevaba un báculo mientras que Earth-Jerall saco una varita mágica.

¡¿Que carajos? -grito Wendy escondiéndose tras la mesa de billar. Y mientras ellos peleaban, Makarov hacia trampa.-

Entonces pronto apareció un imponente jinete sobre su caballo, luciendo una hermosa armadura plateada y una falda tableada azul.- ¡Ustedes! ¡¿Están peleando? -les grito.-

¿te metiste a la historia? -pregunto Wendy.-

_Déjame fantasear al menos -_

Vale, no interrumpo -

¡Novia! -grito Earth-Jerall.-

¡Es mi novia! -protesto Edo-Jerall.-

¡tienes a Knightwallker! -

Ella _**NO**_me gusta ¡tiene un sentido de la moda del siglo pasado! -

¡¿estas siego? ¡Es la armadura más sexy que he visto, viejo! -

¡No peleen! -les grito la sexy pelirroja.-

¿no crees que te pasaste un poco, Erza-san? -

_No… -  
><em>  
>Lo sentimos... -los gemelos agacharon la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.- No volverá a pasar -se disculparon al unisonó.-<p>

¿Cuántas veces me han dicho eso ya? -la jinete Erza los miro seriamente.-

Lo sentimos -

¡Alto ahí! -grito Wendy ya frustrada.-

¿Quién es esa? -pregunto la pelirroja.- ¡dicen que me aman y coquetean con otra!

¡No es lo que parece! -

A mi no me metas en ese trió Erza... -murmuro Wendy.- ¡¿Y qué se supone que haces aquí? -grito Wendy.- creí que tú eras la reina.

Ya quisiera -

¿La conoces? -preguntaron los gemelos.-

No, es la primera vez que le veo, ¿Quién eres? -

Esto debe ser una... Mi nombre es Wendy -suspiro.-

Mucho gusto en conocerte Alicia, mi nombre es Erza -

¡Ya lo sabía! ¡Y mi nombre es Wendy, carajo! -

Bueno... ¿Qué haces por aquí Alicia? -

Voy al castillo de la reina **¡Y SOY WENDY!**-

Ya veo, solo tienes que seguir el camino hasta encontrar la ciudad esmeralda, digo... El bosque encantado, Hogwarts u otra cosa -

Si no queda de otra... -suspiro y ya dispuesta a irse para no soportar tanta bizarrez junta.-

Oh, si, dile de mi parte que ella jamás me ganara y que deje esa moda, no le queda -

Si, si... -

Adiós -le dijeron los tres, la jinete y los gemelos.-

¡hey viejo, no hagas trampa! -gritaron los gemelos al pescar al señor de las orugas.-

Ejem. Tal vez, debes seguir el camino en forma recta, no des ni una vuelta y así encontraras el castillo -Makarov... Me miro feo, es decir, "El señor de las orugas" le dio una calada a su pipa mientras miraba a Wendy que ya se iba.-

Es una buena forma de no decir "Sigue el camino hasta que encuentres otra cosa" -

Hay que actualizarse... -

Estas viejo -

¡Eso no es cierto! ¡La llama de la juventud arde en mí! -respondió el señor de las orugas.- como sea ¿que no tomaras un pedazo del hongo?

¿Es comestible? -

Posiblemente... un pedazo de la parte de arriba y otra de la parte de abajo -

¿Por qué? -

Tienen habilidades especiales -

Esta bien, si usted lo dice... -Wendy tomo pedazo y pedazo tal como el señor de las orugas dijo.-

Buena suerte -

Como sea... -reanudo su camino guardando el pedazo de la parte de arriba del hongo en su pecho y el otro en su bolsillo.-

...

Este lugar esta más raro que el gremio -Wendy caminaba por un camino que estaba cubierta por ladrillos amarillos.- ¡¿que es esto? ¡¿El mago de oz o que? Nada mas falta una mesa de te y un carrusel -Wendy pronto vio a lo lejos una gran mesa preparada para todo una fiesta de te a lo grande y de fondo un carrusel con cientos de ponis rosas.- y yo sigo teniendo hambre...-se acerco.- esto de hablar y que se cumplan las cosas se esta volviendo útil. Bueno... tomare prestados algunos panecillos y... oh.. -fue lo que dijo al notar a tres peculiares invitados sentados en la mesa.- ¿Hola? -pregunto dudosamente.-

¡Oh! ¡Tenemos un invitado! -dijo un chico con unas enormes orejas de conejo y cabello rosa.- ¡que historia tan aburrida!

Y la silla donde estaba se callo para atrás.

¡AUCH! -

¿Qué? -un Loke con un afro y gran sombrero miro en su dirección.-

El afro no te queda –

... -y el otro dormía con unas orejitas, bigotes y nariz de ratón.- Aaah... -bostezo y se volvió a recostar sobre la mesa.-

¡No seas holgazán y despierta! -le grito la liebre.- ¡¿soy un afeminado animalito del bosque?

_No, eres una liebre y guarda silencio Natsu o serás rosa en vez de blanco y con el cabello ya te basta -  
><em>  
>¡Ah! -grito el ratón Gray muy asustado y temblando para luego volverse a recostar.-<p>

Oh, pobrecito, seguro que le va a dar gripe -dijo el del sombrero con afro.- que asco, un afro ¡por esto es que hay que respetar mi hora del shampoo!

_¿Prefieres un mohawk? -  
><em>  
>Me quedo con el afro, gracias -<p>

¡a nadie le importa Loke! ¡¿Y como que me va a dar gripe? ¡Parezco Gray Sourge! -exclamo el ratón Gray levantándose.-

Parecías Gray Sourge -corrigió la liebre Natsu.-

¡mierda, mi ropa! -

_Compórtense o les lavare la boca con jabón -_

¡A-aye! -

Este... Hola... -llamo Wendy.-

Oh, si. Se me había olvidado, largo de aquí, esta fiesta es con invitación -le dijo el del sombrero grande y afro ridículo.- ¡oye!

No seas así, sombrerero mujeriego Loke -le dijo el de cabello rosa.-

Es loco -

Pero eres más mujeriego que loco, muuucho mas mujeriego -

No, no -negó el sombrerero.-

¿50 y 50? -

No -

¿60 - 40? -

No -volvió a negar.-

¿R= MC2? -

¡esa es la teoría de la relatividad y para colmo la dijiste mal! -

Zzzz... -el ratón Gray dormía.-

Eerr... ¿Cómo llego con la reina? -pregunto Wendy.-

Burr... La demonio, digo... reina -dijo la liebre de cabello rosa.-

Solo los locos quisieran ir con la demonio -dijo el sombrerero.- ¡y todos aquí estamos locos! -y liebre Natsu y el sombrerero con afro comenzaron a reír de forma desquiciada.-

Wah -el ratón despertó después de volverse a quedar dormido y desnudo.- carajo.

¿Qué vamos a hacer el día de hoy, sombrerero? -pregunto la liebre.-

Lo mismo que hacemos todos los días... ¡Tratar de dominar el área limítrofe, digo... El mundo! ¡No, eso no! -negó dejando caer su taza de te sobre la mesa.- tener una fiesta del té sin que la reina nos cobre tan caro, esa si es.

¡Soy la liebre! -se presento la misma alzando su taza de te y manchando algo de sus harapos.- ¡respeten mi ropa, carajo!

¡Soy sombrerero! -

Con afro -

¡Natsu! -

Y el es ratón -lo presentaron los dos.-

Caso no tienes que hacerle -comenzó Natsu.-

Después de la juerga siempre se duerme -termino Loke.-

Somos graciosos y estamos algo locos -cantaron los tres, quien sabe como pero el ratón estaba despierto.- ¡es hora de cantar en esta dimensión!, ¡Que linda es mi canción!

... -a Wendy le cayo una enorme gota por la cabeza.-

¡Los locos llegaron ya! ¡Y empezaron cantando, empezaron catando por la gorda que esta allá! -

¡¿Que? ¡No estoy gorda, tengo 12 años y cuerpo de 17!-protesto Wendy.-

Claaaro… ¡La reina nos cobra de más! ¡No nos deja tener una fiesta del té sin cobrarnos de más! ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Vamos a quebrar y tendremos que trabajar! Ay, ay, ay. -

¿Esto es un local o algo así? -se pregunto curiosa la dragón slayer de cielo.- porque si es así tampoco es muy bueno que se diga.

¡No lo sabemos! -gritaron todos.-

Pero la reina nos cobra la estadía porque... Porque... No se -dijo el sombrerero.- esta loca...aunque es muy sexy y usa pantene pro-v curvas peligrosas, quisiera saber donde lo compra.

_Loke compórtate, esto es un cuento no un comercial -  
><em>  
>¿tiene obsesión con su cabello? -pregunto Wendy.-<p>

Es que se voló la cerca después de que la conejita Lucy lo mando al diablo... -dijo con pereza el ratón Gray.-

No es cierto, a mi si me gusta cuidarme -se defendió el sombrerero.- no como a ustedes, en especial a ti Natsu.

Eh... si... No se que se fumaron pero... ¿Cómo llego con la reina? -

Ella es cruel -dijo La liebre.-

Es malvada -dijo ratón.-

Es un demonio sexy que esta todos los días de la semana -dijo el sombrerero.-

¡Que le corten la cabeza! -gritaron.-

Si, si, si, quiero ir y ya ¿me van a decir o los tengo que castrar? -

Pues sigue el camino amarillo hasta que encuentres otra cosa -le dijo el ratón algo adormilado.-

Oh, buena idea -le dijo la liebre.- aunque te perderás y a la temible Erza te puedes encontrar.

Y la liebre callo de su silla.

¡Auch! -

Pero los gemelos peleoneros también pueden estar -

Pues por el amor de Erza han de luchar, aunque ella los mande a pescar en altamar ¡con la nueva caña de pescar Aye-matic 3000! -dijo la liebre encogiéndose de hombros.- ¡¿enserio tengo que leer este guion de porquería?

Y Natsu callo de la silla.

¡La entendí, sin interrupciones! -

_Perfecto_-

Semejante abuso del poder -

Y Natsu callo de nuevo.

Ya me los encontré -suspiro Wendy y se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse.-

¡entonces ya es seguro! -exclamaron el ratón y la liebre.-

¿seguro que? -pregunto Wendy.-

¿que de que? -dijeron ambos.-

¿que es seguro? -pregunto Wendy con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.-

Ahh, seguro -asintieron los dos.-

¡¿seguro de que? -

¡seguro, seguro! -canturrearon los dos felices.-

No me jodan ya, lo único que faltaría seria un poni emo y ya esta montada la escena mas bizarra hasta ahora -

Soy Astro, el corcel maravilla -dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Wendy se dio una palmada en la cara al ver a un poni de cabello rosa de largas pestañas, ojos rosas y pelaje celeste con el dibujo de un arcoíris en su lomo.- anoche tuve una pesadilla de dolor y sufrimiento.

No jodan, tan fresita y resulta que es emo -Wendy volvió a golpearse.-

Terrible y agonizante -seguía diciendo Astro el corcel maravilla en tono lúgubre y con la expresión antipática marca Fried.-

¡ve a un psicólogo, estúpido poni! -grito la liebre lanzándole una de las mesas de te a Astro y mandándolo a quien sabe donde.- odio a ese sujeto, me cae mal.

¿Porque es mas afeminado que tu? -dijo burlón el ratón Gray.-

¡¿quieres pelea? -

Yo me largo -

¡aguarda! -gritaron antes de que pudiera siquiera un paso dar.-

¡¿que quieren? -

Te acompañamos -

¡¿Porque? -

Tengo asuntos que atender con la coneja que sigues -dijo Natsu seriamente.-

Viejo ya deja eso, es lo mismo que en la otra historia -le dijo el ratón Gray.-

¿como sabes que sigo a la conejita Lucy? -pregunto Wendy con recelo.-

La espía -aclaro el ratón y Wendy le miro confusa.- antes eran novios pero lo atrapo con la hermana de la reina.

¡Me inculparon, lo juro! -se defendió la infiel liebre.- ¡oye!

Lo peor es que ahora las dos te odian -se rio el ratón.-

¡lo juro, le dije que tenia novia! -

¡Como sea! ¿Y tu porque vienes? -pregunto Wendy mirando a Gray.-

Porque ahí esta... Zzzz -y se quedo dormido.-

Ahí esta su esposa ¿nos vamos? -pregunto la liebre ansioso arrastrando a Gray por los pies.-

¡Recuerda Alicia! ¡Cuidado con la reina! -le grito Loke.-

Si... Ya me estoy imaginando quien es la dichosa reina -suspiro.- solo hay una persona lo suficientemente poderosa, aterradora para gobernar y que además de Erza... es peligrosa. **¡Y SOY WENDY!**

_Oye… _-

Sigamos el cuento -y siguió caminando por lo menos unos 15 minutos y se detuvo al tener un enorme árbol en medio del camino.-

¿eh? Esto no estaba aquí -murmuro la liebre al ver el árbol y a su lado un letrero que decía_: "bienvenidos al medio de la nada, población: ustedes"_.-

siempre ha estado aquí -dijo otra voz.-

¡eso no es cierto! -grito la liebre infiel.- ¡ya deja eso, Erza!

¡Lleva tres años aquí, inculto! -

¡no es mi culpa, jamás termine la escuela! -

¿y eso que tiene que...? Olvídalo -

¿Quién es? -pregunto Wendy.-

Aye... -aparecieron solo un par de ojos redondos y negros.-

Debe ser una broma... -

¡Aye! -apareció un gato azul con una gran sonrisa.-

Si, lo suponía, Charlie no podía ser, es muy antisocial -

_¡Wendy! -_

Sabes que es cierto, Charlie -  
><em><br>Ejem, continuemos el cuento -_

Parece que estas perdida -dijo el gato.-

Algo así -

Aye, bien por ti -el gato comía un pescado asado con salsa tártara.- amo esta salsa.

¡¿Eso es todo? ¿Ni un mapa? ¿Ni una estúpida advertencia que rima? ¡Se supone que me ayudarías! -

¡No ayudo a los extraños!-

¡¿como que extraños? ¡Compartí cuarto contigo en la escuela! -se quejo Natsu.-

Ah si... El vago -

¿Cómo puedo llegar con la reina? -pregunto de nuevo Wendy con un tic monumental en la ceja.-

Sigue el camino hasta que encuentres otra cosa...-

¡Eso no ayuda! -

¡pues confórmate o pon una queja al departamento de guía turísticos "Los gatos sádicos"! Pregunta por Happyre ¡Aye! -

¡Gato maldito! ¡Y yo que comí ese veneno que llamas comida para que fueras feliz! -

¡Soy un gato de la felicidad! ¡Soy Happy o Happyre! Como sea ¡no necesito que me hagan feliz! –

¿Te drogaste? -

¡Tu ma...!-

No te metas con mi familia ¡soy pariente de un dragón! -

¡Eres una grosera! -

¡Tu lo eres! ¡Gato estúpido! -

_Siempre lo dije ¿pero me hicieron caso? nooo -_

Charlie, no interrumpas el cuento o deberé castigarte -

¡Ahí esta! ¡Tú eres la grosera! -

¡Es psicología inversa, idiota! -

¡Soy psicólogo, doctor, dentista y pez-ologo profesional con un doctorado en Hogwarts! ¡Sacarracatelas! ¡Aye! -

¿La escuela de Harry Potter? -

¡Aye! -

¿que no es solo para magos? -

Créeme que no, Alicia -respondió Natsu con enojo.- por el perdí mi beca.

¡Que soy Wendy! -

¡aparte de grosera, racista! -

¡dije magos! ¡Y por dios, eres azul! -se defendió.-

¡ahora discriminas! -

¡Me largo! -

¿No quieres que te ayude? -

**¡NO!**-

Entonces me saludas a la reina y le dices que digo yo que gracias por el pescado y la salsa, estaba muy buena -

Si, claro... Quisieras -y Wendy reanudo su camino.- algo debe estar mal con todo esto... -Wendy suspiro.- este lugar cada vez se hace más oscuro.

¡Esperaaa! -exclamo Natsu que se había quedado atrás discutiendo con Happy sobre sus problemas en la escuela.-

¿Natsu? -

¡que soy la liebre, Alicia! -

**¡SOY WENDY, CARAJO!**-grito.-

Si, si... Zzzz -murmuro Gray despertándose a medias.- ¡eh! Iremos conti...Zzzz -y se quedo dormido.-

¿porque esta desnudo y dormido? -

Créeme, saber no quieres -se limito a decir la liebre.- ¿porque debo hablar así? Parezco retrasado mental.

... -

... -

... -

¡Aye! -

¡piérdete gato, ya paso tu escena! -

Aye... -

Como sea, ¿a que vienen? -

Ver a Lucy tengo que... Espera ¿que no te lo dije hace como dos escenas atrás? -

Si, pero creí que terminaron y ella seguro no te quiere ver ni pintado-

No seas insensible Wendy -dijo Gray despierto.-

Mierda, que historia mas aburrida cuentas, Erza -bufo Natsu.-

Y por indecentes a Gray y a Natsu les cayo medio edificio encima.

¡Eso dolió, carajo! -exclamo Natsu saliendo de los escombros.-

¡¿yo que hice? -grito Gray.-

¿de donde salió el edificio? -murmuro Wendy.-

_¡estas desnudo! ¡Y por volver a decir cosas inapropiadas les cayó la conejita Lucy encima!_ -acto seguido Lucy les cayo encima sosteniendo un reloj de cuerda y el guion.- _No hay poder mas grande que el del narrador ._

¡¿Porque me arrojaste a mi? -exclamo la conejita playboy golpeando a Natsu con el guion.-

Así que ahí fue a parar mi guion -Wendy murmuro.-  
><em><br>Chesire digo... Happyre dijo que eras pesada -_

¡maldito gato! -exclamo molesta.- ¡como sea, voy tarde! -dijo y se fue corriendo.-

¡espera _**LUCY**_! -y Natsu fue ignorado y el reloj de la rubia le cayo encima y lo dejo inconsciente.-

Viejo, ella te o... Zzzz -y Gray se quedo dormido.-

...

Pasaron horas hasta que por fin llegaron al humilde castillo de la reina, después de confundirse con la ciudad esmeralda, Hogwarts y otros castillos enormes, entiéndase que el castillo de la reina era mas grande que un cementerio y el castillo de Harry Potter además que estaba en los barrios ricos de "La ciudad de Magnolia" y por eso no era precisamente fácil llegar a el, a menos claro que leyeran el enorme letrero con telarañas y luces de neón de aspecto gótico que decía "Castillo de la reina" y al sepulturero que tocaba la marcha fúnebre con un piano debajo del letrero.

¡Nadie me dijo que el maldito camino al castillo se ponía violeta después de pasar la tierra de los exceeds! -grito Wendy.- ¿y que tienen con Las Vegas en este lugar?

Zzzz... -Gray dormía.-

Ya te dije que no termine la escuela -se justifico la liebre.- y soy pésimo orientándome ¡y no es mi culpa que Erza cuente historias tan aburridas!

Y por desafiar al narrador, Natsu se tropezó con un insecto y callo en un cactus que creció de la nada.

¡Auch! -

Entraron y se encontraron con un gran patio, con rosas rojas por el camino que guiaba a la entrada. Al caminar pudieron divisar a tres guapos muchachos pintando las rosas de rojas a blancas.

Oigan -les hablo Wendy.- ¿por qué pintan las rosas rojas a blancas?

Hola sexy extraña -contesto el más pequeño de los tres, el cual traía puesto un traje de una enorme carta de póker. Era el 3 de corazones para ser exactos.-

Sucede que la reina nos ordeno plantar rosas blancas -explico el chico de cabello castaño claro, con su disfraz de As de corazones.-

Pero, por accidente plantamos rojas -explico el moreno, su disfraz era el 2 de corazones.-

Y por ello las pintamos de blanco -dijeron las tres cartas al unisonó y haciendo una ridícula pose con brillitos a su alrededor.-

¿No se dará cuenta? -pregunto.-

Claro que no -dijo el As de corazones con cierto orgullo.- ¿Ves esos rosales de allá?-

Si -

Nosotros los pintamos -dijo sonriente el tres de corazones.-

¡Que bien pintan! -exclamo emocionado la liebre.- ¿me pintan el retrato de un dragón?

Lo pensaremos… pero cobramos por adelantado –

Diablos -

¿pero porque blancas? ¿No se supone que eran rojas? -pregunto Wendy.-

Lo que pasa es que la reina es gótica y el blanco le gusta mas que el rojo -

Es contradictorio -dijo el 2 de corazones.-

Si, por cierto... ¿Dónde esta la reina? -

Y como por arte de magia, se escucho una trompeta a lo lejos y caminando en fila venían varios disfrazados de cartas de corazones, después le seguía una carroza y tras de ellos varias personas vestidas de manera elegante.

¡ALTOOO! -grito una voz muy aguda. Todos se detuvieron y de la carroza salió una hermosa mujer de cabellera blanca con un hermoso vestido de lolita gótica. La mujer camino hasta quedar frente las 3 cartas, Wendy, el ratón y la liebre. Miro el rosal rojo al cual le goteaba pintura blanca y su rostro sereno se oscureció haciendo que las cartas y la liebre casi mojaran sus atuendos.- ¿Qué significa esto? -pregunto la chica con una amable sonrisa y un aura asesina.- Un rosal rojo... ¿Qué hace aquí un rosal rojo?

E-Es que nos equivocamos plantamos rosas rojas en vez de blancas -dijo el As temblando como niña.-

Me doy cuenta -se dio la vuelta.- ¡Que les corten las cabezas! -grito de pronto asustando a todos pues su apariencia cambio a una mas demoniaca... Si es que se podía.-

¡Lo que ordenes hermana!- Exclamo otro chico de cabellera blanca vestido como todo un buen verdugo... Pero al estilo Japonés.-

¡espera Elfman, podemos negociarlo! -gritaron las cartas aterradas.-

¡sean hombres! -y se los llevo.-

¿Y tu eres? -pregunto la reina mirando a Wendy.-

Wendy, su majestad -hizo una ligera reverencia.-

Yo soy la liebre -Natsu también lo hizo pero con miedo y arrojando a Gray al suelo para que se viera como si hiciera una reverencia, en vez de dormir como vago que era.-

Que buenos modales tienen, me agradan, vengan conmigo a la fiesta -

Seria todo un honor majestad -ambos se inclinaron y recogieron a Gray. Mejor ir con ella que perder la cabeza.-

Vamos, suban a mi humilde carroza -palmeo un asiento dentro mientras sonreía.-

¿Humilde?... Yo diría aterradora... ¿No se parece a una carroza fúnebre? -se cuestionaron los dos, mas eso termino al ver la mirada impaciente de la reina.-

¡Oh! ¡Conejita Lucy! -exclamo Wendy al verla abrir la puerta de la carroza.-

¡Ah! Eres tu... -la chica le sonrió al subir a la carroza y después le dedico una mirada fulminante a Natsu quien lloro como niña en una esquina.-

¿lo disfrutas cierto, Erza? -

_Es un placer sádico que jamás pensé tener la oportunidad de darme, Natsu -  
><em>  
>Dentro de la carroza se encontraban dos personajes más.<p>

¿Quién es el, querida? -pregunto un hombre de cabello verde.-

Unos invitados más -contesto la reina gótica, Mirajane.-

Mucho gusto, soy el rey de corazones -se presento en tono frio.-

Si, igualmente, soy Wendy, el es Gray y el es Natsu... ¿Por qué no me sorprende que Fried sea el rey? -murmuro.-

Al bajar Wendy y la liebre se dieron cuenta que estaban frente a un gran patio y con todos los personajes que vio anteriormente.

¡¿Como carajos llegaron primero que nosotros? -

Fácil, tomamos un taxi, tontos -respondió Happyre que se tragaba un pescado.- es algo tan simple ¡te lo enseñan en Hogwarts el primer día!

¡Eso no es...! -

Que traigan el pastel -ordeno la reina parando la discusión.-

¿Pastel? ¿Para que? -pregunto Wendy.-

Una fiesta del té no es lo mismo sin pastel -dijo el rey emo.- ¡no soy emo!

Mientras llega el pastel juguemos criquet extremo -declaro la reina.-

¿extremo? -pregunto Wendy.-

Ay no -

¿que sucede liebre Natsu? -

¡denme el bastón! -exclamo la reina con expresión psicópata. Acto seguido apareció Edo-Jerall y le dio un bastón de criquet sacado de su bolsa.- ¡¿quien de ustedes me retara?

¡Yo lo hare! -exclamo la valiente jinete Erza.-

Enserio Erza, te pasas -

_No interrumpas la historia Wendolin Marvell -  
><em>  
>¡Shh! ¡soy Wendy! -<p>

_Entonces, prosigo -  
><em>  
>La jinete Erza y la reina jugaron criquet con dodos...<p>

¿no estaban extintos? -

_Castigo... -  
><em>  
>Me callo -<p>

Jugaron hasta que el puercoespín, Ichiya, quedo noqueado por tantos golpes.

¡Suficiente, no me vas a vencer Erza! ¡Mi rey, decide! ¿Quien gana? -

Tu, mi reina -

¡en tu cara pelirroja! -exclamo la reina gótica haciendo su versión del baile de la victoria.-

¡Reina! ¡Reina! -llego gritando la conejita Lucy, interrumpiendo el baile de la reina.-

¿Qué ocurre? -

¡El pastel! ¡Alguien se lo ha comido! -mostro el pastel al cual le faltaba un pedazo.-

Hubo un profundo silencio y todos se pusieron tensos.

¿Quién ha sido? -pregunto la reina de corazones, pero nadie contesto. Si algo sabían todos era que nadie debía meterse con el pastel de la reina. En eso llego Happyre comiendo un pedazo de pastel.- ¡Que le corten la cabeza! -grito mientras señalaba al gato.-

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -Cuestiono.-

¡Que le corten la cabeza! ¡Se atrevió a comerse de mi pastel sin permiso! -

Aunque tuviera permiso, igual se la iban a cortar -susurro la liebre Natsu.-

¡¿Que? ¡Pero si este no es tu pastel, su majestad! ¡Este es de pescado y es dietético! -

¡¿te atreves a decir que miento? -

¡N-No! ¡Aye, no es lo que parece! Solo es que estoy a dieta y... -

¡Sin excusas! ¡Que le corten la cabeza! -

Otro más... -

¡Exijo un juicio! ¡Estudie en Hogwarts! -grito y 10 minutos todos estaban en un tribunal.-

Solo hacen esto porque a la reina le encantan los gatos, de ser otro ya hubiera perdido la cabeza -susurro la liebre.-

Gracias por estar todos aquí para juzgar...-decía el rey.- al gato Happyre que ha sido culpado por comer sin permiso el pastel hecho para mi reina y como parte del jurado estarán personas que son "de lo mas confiables" en este reino. -a todos les cayó una gota por la cabeza.-

Varios de ellos se me hacen conocidos... pero los otros no los reconozco... -dijo Wendy.-

Son criminales -le susurro la liebre que estaba sentado a su lado.-

Miembros del Jurado de la Reina:

_**Hades:**__ Miembro del Jurado 1.  
><em>_**Urtear:**__ Miembro del Jurado 2.  
><em>_**Meldy:**__ Miembro del Jurado 3.  
><em>_**RustyRose:**__ Miembro del Jurado 4.  
><em>_**Zancrow:**__ Miembro del Jurado 5.  
><em>_**Bluenote**__: Miembro del Jurado 6.  
><em>_**Caprico:**__ Miembro del Jurado 7.  
><em>_**Cain/Kain:**__ Miembro del Jurado 8.  
><em>_**Cobra:**__ Miembro del Jurado 9.  
><em>_**Ángel:**__ Miembro del Jurado 10.  
><em>_**Zero:**__ Miembro del Jurado 11.  
><em>_**Speed:**__ Miembro del Jurado 12.  
><em>_**Hot Eye:**__ Miembro del Jurado 13.  
><em>_**Midnight**__: Miembro del Jurado 14.  
><em>  
>Y como no hay suficientes personajes y de paso hay falta de presupuesto... Todos eran exceeds.<p>

La reina debió seleccionarlos -le dijo el sombrero de afro que ha saber como acabo sentado en las butacas con ellos.-

¿Cómo se declara Happyre? -pregunto la conejita Lucy.-

¡Inocente! -grito desde su asiento apartado de los demás siendo vigilado por dos cartas.-

La fiscalía llama al primer testigo -decía la conejita cosplayer.- el sombrerero mujeriego Loke.

¡Es sombrerero loco! ¡Léanse el guion! -grito el mencionado mientras se paraba de su asiento y subía al estrado.-

Dígame sombrerero -decía La reina con calma.- ¿usted vio llegar a Happyre con un trozo de pastel?

Pues si, pero...-

¡Siguiente! -

¿Qué? ¡Espere! ¡Quería saber donde compra su shampoo...! -y un guardia se lo llevo a las butacas.-

¡Oigan! ¡Eso es injusto! -

¡pues tienes suerte de que te hagan si quiera un juicio! -grito la liebre enfadada.-

¡estas celoso porque me gradué! -

La fiscalía llama a la liebre -decía la conejita Lucy. La liebre miro a la coneja pero esta solo bufo y miro a otro lado fingiendo indiferencia.-

¡waa! -se deprimió la liebre y miro a Happyre con un aura asesina.-

¿Qué le pasa a ese? -pregunto Wendy.-

Es que antes estaban saliendo -dijo el ratón adormilado.-

Si, si eso ya me lo dijeron como 3 veces... -

Pero el gato dijo que lo vio con la hermana menor de la reina y dijo que se gustaban -explico la esposa del señor ratón quien había aparecido de quien sabe donde.- mucho gusto soy la señorita ratón.

¡Juvia-san! -exclamo.-

¿Quién? -

No importa... ¿Entonces el le puso los cuernos? No fue lo que me dijo -murmuro.-

No, fue una mentira de Happyre para molestar al liebre-sama, es bastante bromista y se mete con cualquiera -explico la peli azul.-

Liebre... -hablo el rey.-

¿Usted cree que Happyre haya sido capaz de comerse mi pastel? -pregunto sin mas la reina.-

¡**SI **! -grito la liebre.- ¡Yo escuche cuando dijo que iba por un pedazo de su pastel!

¡Objeción! Es mentira ¡Aye! -

¡Y de paso dijo que sabía muy mal! -

¡Que le corten la cabeza! -grito la reina realmente furiosa.-

Tranquila cariño se la cortaran de todos modos -murmuro el rey que ni siquiera sabia para que era el juicio.-

¡Eso es injusto! ¡Yo no me he comido de su pastel! -se defendía el gato graduado.- ¡Yo comía un pastel de pescado! ¡Ya le dije!

¡Silencio! -grito el rey emo.- ¡**NO **soy emo!

_Ve a un estilista y luego hablamos Fried -  
><em>

...

Y las horas pasaron...

¿unas palabras antes de que pase el último testigo? -pregunto el rey aburrido con una pila de naipes en frente que armaba en forma de pirámide.-

Si -dijo solemne el gato.- mi rey y mi reina, se que simplemente soy un gato con un doctorado...

Presumido... -la liebre le miraba con odio.-

Pero, quisiera agradecerles el que me deje defenderme. -sonrió.- Soy alguien torpe con un trabajo estúpido y mi pareja me engaño -miro a la conejita Lucy que tomaba notas del juicio.- si la señorita me hiciera el favor de leer…

"_Soy alguien torpe con un trabajo estúpido y mi..._" ¡óyeme tu, gato...! -

Bien, ya que me divertí -el gato la ignoro y miro al rey.- su señoría, vera usted...

...

¡eso fue hermoso! -todos los presentes aplaudían a Happyre hechos un mar de lagrimas. Todos menos Wendy y la liebre.-

¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡Empezó con un discurso y termino hablando de sus dilemas amorosos! -dijo.-

Snif... Snif -la reina lloraba. Si, hasta los góticos lloran.-

¡vamos gente! ¿Como caen en ese drama barato? -

¡Silencio! -grito el rey emo volviéndose a poner delineador de pestañas, pues con el llanto al rey se le había corrido el maquillaje.- ¡Que pase el ultimo testigo!

¡La corte llama a Alicia! -grito la conejita playboy sacando un pañuelo de entre sus pechos para secarse las lagrimas.-

¡Es Wendy! -

¡Como sea! -le gritaron todos.-

¿Es cierto que usted vio al gato comiéndose un pedazo de pastel? -pregunto el rey.-

Si, pero no creo que haya sido el -

¿Porque no? -

El lo dijo, dijo que su pastel era de pescado y el de usted no -

¿Y tu como sabes eso? -pregunto la reina.-

Por que el lo dijo -

¡Mentira! ¡Ella fue! -grito el acusado.- Yo la vi entrar a la cocina, cuando tomo el pastel y se lo comía.

¡¿Que? ¡**NO**! -

_No es para tanto... El pastel estaba asqueroso -  
><em>  
>¡El testigo acaba de confesar! -exclamo Happyre.-<p>

¡pero yo no lo dije, fue Erza!... _**¡ERZA!**_-

¡Que le corten la cabeza! -grito por millonésima vez la reina. Todas las cartas-guardias se acercaron a Wendy.-

¡Me la pagas, Erza! ¡Rayos! ¡Es cierto! Los pedazos de hongo, el señor de las orugas dijo que me servirían de algo -saco de sus pantalones un pedazo y lo comió para después de unos segundos comenzara a crecer hasta convertirse en la gigante Edo-Wendy.- ¡JA! ¡Así nunca me atraparan! -miro alrededor, aun cavia en la corte.- si me hago más grande podre huir de aquí -y de entre su pecho saco el otro pedazo de hongo y se lo comió. Lastima que en vez de hacerse más grande volvió a su tamaño normal, siendo la Wendy pequeña de 12 años de siempre.- ¡¿QUEEEEE? ¡La pubertad otra vez NO!

¡Atrápenla! -grito el rey emo.- _**¡NO SOY EMO!  
><strong>_  
>¡Exijo un juicio! -<p>

Bien, pero el jurado será el mismo -

_**¡NOOOOOO!**_-su grito se perdió en la lejanía.-

Y entonces la conejita cosplay perdono a la liebre y volvieron a ser novios después de que la conejita viera las cintas de seguridad del castillo donde la liebre le decía a la princesa Lisanna que tenia novia. La princesa y la coneja hicieron las pases ya que se caían bien.

Earth-Jerall fue encontrado culpable por haber sido el que provoco el incendio de la mesa de billar y un juego de Twister, que era el juego favorito de la reina. Fue encarcelado y condenado a 30 años de prisión mas pena de muerte añadidos por maldecir al Twister. Edo-Jerall, como buen hermano que es, le pidió matrimonio al caballero Erza y le envió la invitación de boda a su gemelo, diagonal villano de DC, a la cárcel para que se muriera con envidia y celos.

El sombrerero por fin averiguo donde la reina compraba su shampoo y creo un Spa, el cual es el más famoso de toda "_La ciudad de Magnolia_".

El rey y la reina tuvieron una hermosa hija... Que para su desgracia salió punketa.

Happy cobro las regalías del Aye-matic 3000 y se hizo multimillonario.

Y Wendy...

¡me las pagas Erza! ¡Me las pagas! -gritaba.- ¡Quiero salir de aquí!- Gritaba tras unas rejas- ¡No quiero morir tan joven!

Te contare mi pesadilla... -decía Astro el corcel maravilla.-

¡NOOOOO! -

Wendy es otra historia...

_Fin._

Definitivo... Erza les gano a Natsu y a Gray -decía Lucy con un tic en el ojo.-

¿Wendolin? -pregunto Eve con curiosidad.-

¡era mi secreto! -lloraba Wendy.-

¡¿como que era una liebre? -gritaba Natsu.-

¡No soy emo! -

Je, Sherlock Luxus... No suena mal -

¡kya! ¡Juvia era la esposa de Gray-sama! -Juvia estaba feliz de la vida... Tanto que dejo caer una "pócima del amor" sobre Mirajane.-

¡¿punketa mi hija? ¡Es una deshonra! -gritaba.-

¡Aye! Soy rico -

¿que haces abuelo? -pregunto Luxus al ver que su abuelo miraba fijamente a una oruga que pasaba por ahí.-

Escúchame oruga, es tu amo quien habla. Toma esta mini cámara y ve al baño de las damas -susurraba el anciano.-

Creo que todos enloquecieron por tu cuento Erza... ¿segura que así era? -pregunto Kana mas Erza ni caso le hizo, la Scarlet estaba comiéndose un trozo de pastel.- ahí va otra vez.

¡Aye! -

_**Fin...**_** ¿fin?**

**Aclaraciones:**

**El shot se llama asi debido a que no iba a poner "el país de las maravillas" porque lo están leyendo en Magnolia y la historia es ficticia xD asi que asi tiene mas gracia.**

**Nota de la Autora:**

**O . o OMFMMD! NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESCRIBIERA 26 PAGINAS DE WORD EN UNA SEMANA!... este sin duda es el shot/cuento mas largo de todos XD hay señor….menos mal me vi la película de Alicia xD me inspiro un poco para hacer esto tanto como la antigua como la de Tim Burton. Enfin. Ojala les haya gustado ¬¬ no se imaginan lo horrible que fue escribir tanto xD ojala se hayan reido un poco. Porque estos cuentos son para reir y pasar un buen rato. Como no me sabia el orden según el libro original… y de las películas no me acorde mucho… pues puse todo a lo loco… tambien puede ser culpa de que me viera Ciel IN WONDERLAND (OVA de Kuroshitsuji) y me leyera tres fics de Naruto xD. Sakura en el país de las maravillas, Sasuke en el país de las maravillas y Naruto IN WOONDERLAND. (los lei mas que todo porque me daba pereza buscarme el cuento y leérmelo… además que los fics ni estaban completos… pero bueno xD)**


	4. Happy sin Botas

Los personajes utilizados en este **Fanfic** son propiedad de **Hiro Mashima.**

Narración.

-Acciones-

"_pensamientos"_

**Antes que nada, le dedico este shot a ****Arthemis - Hime**** por hacerme ver un capitulo de su fic "5 Dias" (se los recomiendo es muy bueno :D) se parecía demasiado al shot anterior que hice "Wendy en "la Ciudad de Magnolia"" incluso en el titulo, sinceramente no me habia leído ese capitulo de tu fic y ayer cuando recibi tu Review busque el cap y lo lei y de verdad que se parece, pero el tuyo es mucho mejor. No soy plageadora ni me gusta que plageen tampoco mis fics asi que seguro pensaste que lo copie y te enojaste o te sentiste mal de alguna forma y quiero aclarar que me disculpo si te sentiste mal o algo por el estilo. Gracias por hacerme notar la similitud de ambos fics , este shot es para ti . Acepta mis disculpas Sempai.**

Happy _sin _botas:

Había una vez un molinero que tenía tres hijos. Un exhibicionista que se creía chico Playboy, llamado Gray. Un mujeriego de cabello naranja, y como se los dijeron hace dos historias: no es Ichigo de Bleach ¿entendido? Y un pelirrosa nada hombre, se notaba que no le gustaba su cabello. A su muerte como hombre, el pobre molinero les dejó a sus hijos como únicos bienes: su molino viejo, su burro feo y su gato raro teñido de azul. Muy pronto se hizo el reparto, para el cual no se necesito eso que no se ¿como se llama...? Eh, si un notario, ni otra autoridad ¿pues que más daba si el viejo solo tenía tres cosas?; nada sobró del pobre patrimonio. ¿Nah, enserio? No es de hombres tener tan poco.

_¡Narra la historia y ya Elfman! -_

¡Lucy se hombre y no interrumpas! -

¡Soy mujer! ¡Carajo! -

El hijo mayor se quedó con el molino viejo, el segundo recibió el burro feo y el menor sólo se quedó con el gato raro; estaba desconsolado por tener tan poco. Eso no es de hombres.

Mis hermanos -decía el no-hombre, llorando como niña.- podrán ganarse la vida honradamente trabajando juntos; en cambio yo, en cuanto me haya comido a mi gato y haya hecho una bufanda con su piel, moriré de hambre.

Esa ni el se la creía, su hermano Gray seguramente convertiría el Molino en un club nocturno y el mujeriego le buscaría novia al burro, aunque váyase a saber como se la iba a conseguir.

¿Porque yo soy el gato? ¡Esto me ofende! ¡Aye! -

_Bueno Happy... No teníamos para pagarle el doblaje a Antonio Banderas para que nos hiciera al gato de Shrek ¡ese si es un hombre que sabe lucir un bigote como hombre! Lily se negó, así que quedaste tú... Como... El gato sin botas ni hombría. -  
><em>  
>¡oye! -<p>

_¡trabaja como hombre y te daré pescado! -_

¡Aye! ¡Me gusta este sindicato! -

El Gato, al oír el discurso del llorón, le dijo con un aire agudo y burlón.

¡Rimaste! -

_Joder, Natsu ¿tienes que hacer eso en todas las historias? -_

Cállate Gray, a ti ya te mencionaron. -

_Los dos sean hombres y aguántense para arreglarlo con los puños mas tarde. -  
><em>  
>¡Aye! No te aflijas en lo absoluto, llorón. -dijo el gato como todo un hombre.-<p>

¡No soy un llorón, joder! ¡¿Porque me tocan siempre papeles malos? ¡¿Y porque los dos tipos que mas odio son mis supuestos hermanos? -

_Pues actúa Natsu, no puedo permitir que manches las artes dramaturgas con una pésima actuación. -_

¡escucha a Erza, Natsu! ¡Ella es el hombre! ¡Actúa como un hombre y finge ser un anti-hombre! -

Además, todos sabemos que te pasaste a la otra liga. Tu cabello rosa y ese "odio" a todos los hombres... -

_No eres hombre. -  
><em>  
>¡joder! ¡Soy pelirrosa natural! ¡Y no soy "de la otra liga"! ¡Soy bien hombrecito! -<p>

... -

... -

Ejem. Tienes que darme un saco y hacerme un par de botas para ir por los... zarzales -dijo leyendo el guion.- ¿que onda con esa palabra? bueno eso, solo dámelos y ya verás que tu herencia no es tan poca cosa... ¡esa ni tu te la crees!

_Lee el guion como todo un hombre -  
><em>  
>¡oigan no me ignoren! -<p>

Ya, ya ¿donde estaba? -el hombre gato leyó el guion.- bueno al menos taaan pobre, como tú crees. ¡Aye! ¿Soy un hombre gato? ¡Soy el mejor! ¡Admiren mis pulgares oponibles! ¡Aye!

_No te emociones, se hombre que sigues siendo un gato. -  
><em>  
>No entendí nada. -<p>

Tu nunca entiendes nada, Natsu ¡Aye! -

Aunque el amo del gato teñido no hizo mucho caso al oírlo.

¡Soy azul natural! -

_No es de hombres mentir sobre teñirse el cabello. -  
><em>  
>¡pero yo..! -<p>

¡ja! ¿Que se siente Happy? -

_El azul es más de hombres que el rosa. -  
><em>  
>¡ja, ja, ja! ¡En tu cara Natsu! -<p>

El dueño lo había visto actuar con tanta agilidad para atrapar ratas y ratones, como un hombre, y también cuando se colgaba de sus patas traseras o cuando se escondía en la harina haciéndose el muerto, aunque en realidad estaba dormido como ostra pero el tipo era tan despistado que no lo noto y no perdió la esperanza de que lo socorriera en su miseria miseriosa.

Aye... ¿ese termino si quiera existe? -  
><em><br>¡No interrumpas, se hombre! -_

_**Media hora después...**_

¡cuando mi dueño murió, sentí bastante miedo~! ¡Pero me concentre, un amigo encontré, su nombre es Natsu y mamífero es! ¡Ay-e! ¡Ay-Ay, Ay-Aye!... -

Cuando dijiste que ibas a hacer algo... ¡no pensé que fueras a bailar Calipso! -grito Natsu.-

Ejem, lo siento. -el gato arrojo su falda de pasto poco masculina a quien sabe donde.- me dieron ganas de hacerlo. _"Miento, me pagaron kishishi"._

¿Que fue eso? -

¿que fue que, Elfman? -

_Eso que dijo Happy. -  
><em>  
>¿lo de que le dieron ganas? -<p>

_No, eso no. ¡Lo otro! -  
><em>  
>¡Happy no dijo nada mas! -<p>

_"Aye, ¿Podría ser que...?" -_

¡Exacto Happy! ¡Yo, el gran hombre y narrador Elfman tengo super poderes! -

_¡ya sabia yo que era un gran hombre! -  
><em>  
>¿Le decimos que puede solo porque es el narrador? -<p>

Deja que disfrute, Natsu. -

En cuanto el gato tuvo lo que había solicitado, se vistió rápido como un hombre, tomo su bolso de mano y se dirigió hacia un conejal en donde había muchos conejos. Puso comida de conejos marca Acmé dentro del saco, y se tendió en el suelo como si estuviese muerto, aunque la verdad se había dormido; esperó que un tierno conejo poco conocedor de las tretas de este mundo viniera a meterse en el saco para comer lo que en él había... pero le salió mal porque el conejo era un famoso estafador de la Ciudad Esmeralda y le pidió ayuda al Correcaminos.

¿Para que compre comida Marca Acmé si suponía que algo así iba a pasar? -

_No lo se, pero ese conejo no era un hombre ¡los hombres no piden ayuda! -  
><em>  
>¡Oigan sigan con la historia! ¡Me estoy cansando de hacerle siempre de actor secundario! -<p>

Apenas se hubo acostado tuvo un gran rego... Rego... Bueno, se puso feliz; un tierno y aturdido conejo entró en el saco, seguro era ciego o pariente de Míster Magoo. El gato tiró de los cordones para atraparlo como lo haría un gran hombre-gato al cual se le descuentan puntos de masculinidad por haberse teñido el cabello y haber bailado Calipso con un mal ritmo. Orgulloso de su proeza, se dirigió hacia donde vivía el egocéntrico Rey y pidió que lo dejaran entrar para hablar con él. Le hicieron pasar a las habitaciones de Su Majestad, porque cumplía con la ley de entrada: _con zapatos, con sombrero, con camisa y con regalo, hay audiencia._Después de hacer una gran reverencia al Rey, hablo.

He aquí, Señor, un conejo de campo que el Señor Marqués de Calabaza -que es el nombre poco macho que se le ocurrió dar a su amo.- me ha encargado ofrecerle de su parte.

Dile a tu amo -contestó el anciano, decrepito y ambicioso Rey.- que se lo agradezco, y que me halaga en gran medida, pero que a la próxima me envié algo mas grande. -dijo el Rey hombre contando un fajo de billetes.-

¡pero mi señor, no es un conejo cualquiera! ¡Aye! ¡Este baila! -el gato teñido...- ¡que soy azul natural! ¡Aye! -el poco hombre gato abrió el saco mostrando a un hombrecito enano con nariz de patata y vestido de conejo. Hay que ser hombre entre los hombres para aceptar vestirse así.-

Men~ pyon -hablo el conejo nada masculino o muy masculino... No estoy seguro de que tan hombre sea.- ¡let's dance, men~! -dicho esto se puso a bailar I want sourvive de una manera tan ridícula y con brillitos a su alrededor que el Rey y la corte entera se partieron de risa.-

¡dios! ¡Que buen regalo! -admitió el Rey secándose las lagrimas.- ¡ya necesitaba un nuevo arlequín! Y este me salió gratis... ¿es gratis verdad?

¡Aye! ¡Por supuesto! -

En otra ocasión, el gato fue a esconderse en un trigal dejando también el saco abierto; en cuanto tres dodos entraron en él, tiró de los cordones y capturó a las tres. Enseguida se fue a regalárselos al Rey, tal como había hecho con el conejo de campo. Una vez más, el Rey se sintió halagado al recibir los tres dodos, que de paso que estar extintos hacían de grupo musical con el conejo bajo el nombre de 'Trimens', y ordenó que le dieran de comer pescado con salsa tártara porque era su favorita. Durante dos o tres meses el gato continuó llevándole al Rey las piezas que cazaba para aumentar su ego y le decía que su amo lo enviaba. Un día se enteró que el Rey iría de paseo por la ribera del río con su hija, la princesa más bella y dotada del mundo.

_Elfman... -_

Cof, cof después del caballero Erza -

El gato fue con su amo afeminado y le hablo.

¡Hay cabron! ¡Soy un gato que habla! -

¡¿y te vienes a dar cuenta AHORA? -

_Sean hombres y continúen, mas tarde lo resuelven con los puños ¡como hombres! -  
><em>  
>Ejem. Si sigues mi consejo podrás hacer fortuna; no tienes más que meterte en el río en el lugar que yo te indique y después dejarme actuar. -dijo. El Marqués de Calabaza, que no era mas que un pobre molinero y la verdad era tan despistado que se creyó el cuento, hizo lo que su gato le aconsejaba, sin saber con qué fines lo hacía. Mientras se bañaba, que poco masculino ¡los hombres de verdad apestan a sudor!-<p>

¡los hombres también pueden bañarse! ¡Así te consigues novia! –

_Di lo que te permita dormir de noche Natsu... -_

Paso por ahí el Rey, y el gato se puso a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Socorro! ¡Auxilio! ¡Que se ahoga el Marqués de Calabaza! -al oír los gritos el Rey se asomó por la ventanilla y al reconocer al gato que tantas piezas de caza le había entregado, ordenó a sus guardias que fueran al auxilio del Marqués de Calabaza como todos unos hombres. Y Mientras sacaban del río al pobre "Marqués", el gato se acercó a la carroza y le dijo al Rey, mintiendo como solo un gran hombre que no quiere ser decapitado haría, que durante el baño de su amo unos ladrones habían llegado y se llevaron sus ropas, a pesar de que él les gritó con toda su fuerza; cuando en realidad el gato las había escondido tras una enorme piedra. Al instante, el Rey ordenó a los oficiales de su guardarropa que fueran a buscar uno de sus más bellos trajes para dárselo al supuesto Marqués de Calabaza, porque le gustaban los regalos que le mandaba con el gato; la banda "Trimens" aparte de famosa le hizo mas rico de lo que era y eso le gustaba, además de que ruleaban mas que los Beatles.

El Rey le hizo mil halagos, y como los hermosos ropajes que acababan de darle realzaban su figura, pues era guapo y de buen porte... Aunque medio afeminado con ese color de cabello, pero en fin, al Rey hombre le caía bien porque lo volvió mas rico así que no se iba a poner a criticar gustos. La rubia hija del Rey lo encontró muy de su agrado; además, como el Marqués de Calabaza le dirigió dos o tres miradas, muy respetuosas y un poco tiernas, ella se enamoró enseguida de él. Puag, que cursilería ¡esto no es de hombres!

¡Te guuuussssta! -

¡Happy cállate! ¡Elfman, narra la historia que por fin me toco algo bueno! ¡Y ya dije que soy rosa natural! -

_Lo que no te haga llorar como niña... -  
><em>  
>El Rey quiso que subiera a su carroza y que los acompañara en su paseo. El gato, encantado al ver que su plan empezaba a dar resultado, se adelantó a ellos, y cuando encontró a unos campesinos que segaban un campo les mintió como solo el gato engatusador sabia.<p>

Buena gente, ¿desde cuando soy tan cortes? Bueno que mas da, si no le dicen al viejo... Digo, al rey, que el campo que estáis segando pertenece al Marqués de Calabaza, los van a decapitar porque anda de un humor que para que les cuento... -les dijo. Los campesinos asustados asintieron y obedecieron al gato.-

Al pasar por ahí, el tacaño y viejo Rey no olvidó preguntar a los segadores de quién era el campo que segaban.

Estos campos pertenecen al Marqués de Calabaza, Señor.- respondieron los dos asustados de que les rodara el cuello; que anti-hombres.- al Marqués de Calabaza, al Marqués de Calabaza.

El rey, al ver tantas riquezas del "Marqués", decidió casar a su hija con el hijo menor del molinero, mientras el gato le presentaba todos los respetos y se había convertido en el gato más famoso de toda la comarca por ser un estafador como ningún otro, ese si que era un hombre.

Y su Señor, el llorón Marqués de Calabaza, en un joven príncipe, y las puertas reales se abrieron para dar paso a la feliz pareja. Y allí vivieron felices, y el gato con botas, como recompensa de su amo, vivió también en aquel castillo tan bonito y poco masculino, comiendo pescado. Mientras tanto, los hermanos de Natsu se morían de envidia.

¡Aye! -

_Fin._

Sin comentarios... -

¡bravo! ¡Aye! ¡Que se repita! ¡Otra! ¡Otra! -festejaba Happy.-

Eres el único que quiere escuchar eso Happy. -le aseguro Lucy con una gotita en la sien.- al menos en este cuento no me humillaron.

¡Es natural! ¡NATRURAL! -gritaba Natsu como loco.-

Aye... Nadie te cree Natsu -

¡joder! ¡¿Porque siempre me toca un secundario? -seguía gritando.-

¡resígnate! -se burlo Gray.-

¡sean hombres y arréglenlo con los puños! -los tres lanzaron gritos de guerra.-

Y este cuento ha acabado -dijo Erza.-

¡Aye! ¡Oye esa es mi frase! -

_**Fin... ¿fin?**_

Personajes:

**Elfman **como **"**_**el narrador"  
><strong>_  
><strong>Natsu <strong>como _**"el hijo del molinero" o "el amo llorón que se caso con una rubia sexy"**_

__**Happy** como _**"Happy con botas", "el gato que no es doblado por Antonio Banderas" o "el gato sin botas ni hombría"**_

__**El Sr. Heartphilia** como _**"el Rey avaro, viejo, decrepito y tacaño"**_

__**Lucy **como _**"la rubia bien dotada que se enamoro del amo llorón del gato"**_

__**Gray** como _**"el hermano exhibicionista de Natsu que se creía Playboy"**_

__**Loke** como _**"el hermano mujeriego que no es Ichigo de Bleach"**_

__Y...

**Los Trimens** como _**"el conejo y los dodos" o "la banda de rock que ruleo mas que los Beatles y volvió superrico al rey"**_

**Nota de la Autora:**

**He aquí el shot 4, Happy sin botas, espero les gustara y los hiciera reir; sobretodo a ti, Arthemis – Hime san. Realmente lamento el malentendido y pido disculpas en todo caso como te dije en el MP. De verdad, espero que las aceptes.**

**Sora-Tsuki chan gracias por sugerirme el gato con botas xD de el nació esta cortita y loca parodia.**

**Para el siguiente Shot me estoy debatiendo en cual hacer. ¿Juvia nives y los 7 exceeds? ¿Gray, el Flautista de Fiore? O ¿La Princesa y el Salamander? Decidan ustedes, ¡voten!**

**por cierto, para los fanaticos del FT! hace un par de semanas tuve un atque cataclismico de ocio y me lei entonces una "oracion a Naruto" y me fije en que cada anime trasendental y popular tiene su propia "oracion" asi que, me aventure en el ocio y decidi crear la primera oracion de FT. aqui se las dejo:**

**Oracion a Natsu (inventada por mi, Dios me perdone pero tenia demaciado Ocio):**

_Natsu nuestro que estas en Fairy Tail  
>Santificado sea tu padre, Igneel<br>Hagase tu voluntad tanto en Magnolia como en Fiore.  
><em>

_Danos hoy la pelea de cada dia  
>Perdona a Gray y sus exhibicionerias, asi como nosotros perdonamos que aun no beses a Lucy todavia<br>No nos dejes caer en el aburrimiento ¿si?_

_Y libranos del NaLi y la ira de Lucy._

_- Amen._


	5. Juvia Nieves y los 7 Exceeds

Los personajes utilizados en este **Fanfic** son propiedad de **Hiro Mashima.**

Narración.

-Acciones-

"_pensamientos"_

Juvia Nieves y los siete Exceeds:

Erase una vez una hermosa reina que deseaba la llegada de una niña porque no tenia para pagarle a la cigueña.

_¿la cigueña? -_

_De ahí vienen los bebes ¿no Lucy-san? -_

_Veraz Wendy, cuando una mujer y un hombre se quieren mucho... -_

_¡maestro comportece o me vere obligada a sancionarlo severamente! -_

_¿bajo que cargos, Erza-chan? -_

_Perversion y trauma a menores. -_

_Sigamos ya con esta bizarres, Wendy. -_

_Gracias, Lucy. -_

Un día que se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana en su aro de ébano, se pico el dedo con la aguja porque era muy torpe, y pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre la nieve acumulada en el marco y mas alla afuera de la ventana porque el viento estaba muy fuerte. Tenian que llamar pronto al Sr. Barredora para limpiarlo. El Sr. Barredora, quita nieve, quita autos, quita todo lo que tenga en frente. ¡Llame al 555- estupido Flanders!

_¿que rayos...? -_

_Un hombre amable me dio diez jewels para decir esto, aunque era amarillo ¿estaria enfermo? Quizas debi curarlo... Pobrecito. -_

_Seguramente era igual que Natsu, solo que en vez de teñirse el cabello se tiñe la piel. -_

_¡que soy pelirrosa NA-TU-RAL! -_

_¿Asi que asi se llama la marca del tinte? Vere si lo tienen en negro, no se nota aveces que es teñido. -_

_¡que es natural, carajo! -_

_¿para que quieres tinte negro Mirajane? -_

_Veraz Lucy, ya es hora de que Fried se cambie el tinte verde, es decir, no puede estar con ese color siempre. Parece mas Punketo que Emo. -_

_Pero si mi cabello es Natural... -_

_¿comprendes lo que se siente ahora? -_

_¡el verde es color de hombres! ¡el rosa es de afeminados! -_

_Elfman tiene toda la razon Natsu. Independientemente de si tu cabello es teñido el verde sigue siendo un color mas masculino que el rosa, sin embargo difiero de la idea de teñirme el cabello puesto que soy hombre y mi melena es completamente natural. -_

_Si claro y Elfman es un superheroe. -_

_¡oh, no! ¡me han descubierto! ¡saben que soy el gran superhombre Elf-man! -_

_... -_

_... -_

_... -_

_¿Bird-man? -_

_¡ELF- MAN! -_

_No se que nombre es mas estupido, el hombre Elfo o el hombre pajaro. -_

_Ya dejalo Natsu. Mejor sigue con la historia Wendy... -_

_Esta bien, Lucy-san. -  
><em>  
>La reina contempló el contraste de la sangre roja sobre la nieve blanca y suspiro, enserio necesitaban llamar al señor barredora.<p>

_Wendy... -_

¡Como quisiera tener una hija que tuviera la piel tan blanca como la nieve, los labios rojos como la sangre y el cabello negro como el ébano! -grito dramaticamente la Reina.-

Poco tiempo después, su deseo se hizo realidad al nacerle una hermosa niña con piel blanca... Pero lo demas se fue a la basura porque en vez de labios rojos y cabello negro tenia cabello azul y ojos negros. Sin mas remedio le dio el nombre de Juvia Nieves, porque su cabello le recordaba el agua y el nombre de Marina ya lo habian usado para ponerle a la princesa del reino vecino.-

Desafortunadamente, la reina murió cuando la niña era muy pequeña y el padre de Juvia Nieves contrajo matrimonio con una hermosa mujer y cruel que se preocupaba mas de su apariencia física que de hacer buenas acciones.

La nueva Reina poseía un televisor mágico que podía responderle a todas las preguntas que ella le hacia. Pero como le gustaba malgastar el conocimiento del mundo la única que le interesaba era...

Pantalla de plasma en la pared ¿quien es la mas bella del Reino Lamia Scale? -preguntaba la Reina de cabello rosa y ojos azules a su pantalla de plasma magica Nychiya 3000.-

_¿que...? -_

_Lo anuncio. Se lo prometi a Edo-Jerall digo a Mystogan despues de que perdi el Twister magico. -_

_Siempre gano~ -_

_¡Por eso te odio! -_

_Jerall y Mystogan dejen de llenar de Spam la historia o seran severamente sancionados. -_

_Lo sentimos. -_

_Continua Wendy. -_

Invariablemente el televisor le respondía lo mismo siempre, aunque de hecho la Reina lo tenia en el modo de grabado y como no sabia usar DirecTV siempre le repetia el mismo mensaje.

¡La más bella eres tu, _men~_! -La vanidad de la Reina vivía satisfecha con la respuesta de la TV, hasta que un día la Reina se leyo el manual de usuario y supo que estaba haciendo mal, grabo su programa de cocina y despues el televisor le respondió algo diferente, para variar.

Men~ Es verdad que su majestad es muy hermosa; pero ¡Juvia Nieves es la más hermosa del reino, _MEN~_! -

Enfurecida, la envidiosa Reina grito.

¿Juvia Nieves más hermosa que yo? ¡Imposible! ¡Eso no lo tolerare! ¡El Rey Lyon-sama solo debe verme a mi como la mujer mas hermosa! -

_Men~_ pero Juvia nieves es su hija. -

¡existe el incesto! y quien sabe si esa niña vuelve a mi Lyon-sama lolikon. -Entonces mando llamar a su más fiel cazador, aunque no parecia porque estaba cubierto de Pircings y tenia la melena como los de KISS. Y no, no era Fried vuelto metalero-punketo porfin; era el cazador metalero, Gajeel.- ¡Llévate a Juvia Nieves a lo mas profundo del bosque y mátala! Tráeme su corazón como prueba de que cumpliste mis ordenes.

Tsk, ¿porque deberia hacerlo? -respondio el rebelde cazador.-

¡Porque te pago y se cual es el pircing que tienes infectado! ¡asi que si quieres que llame a las hadas del bosque para que te lo curen te aguantas o llamo al la bestia de la montaña para que te lo arranque! -

Ejem... ¿llevarme a Juvia Nieves verdad? -

Si. -

_Un momento Wendy asi no va la historia -_

_Es que asi es mas realista. -_

_Bueno... -_

El cazador inclinó la cabeza en signo de obediencia y fue en busca de Juvia Nieves.

¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó la joven.-

A dar un paseo por el bosque, su Alteza -respondió el cazador. El pobre hombre acongojado, sabia que seria incapaz de ejecutar las ordenes de la Reina pues Juvia Nieves era una gran chica que ademas era su unica rival en el Poker. Al llegar al medio del bosque, el cazador explico a Juvia Nieves lo que sucedía y le dijo.- ¡Corre, vete lejos de aquí y escóndete en donde la Reina no pueda encontrarte, y no regreses jamas a palacio!

Muy asustada Juvia Nieves se fue llorando, el cazador mató a un jabalí y le saco el corazón.

_"La Reina creerá que es el corazón de Juvia Nieves" _-pensó el cazador.- _"Así la princesa y yo viviremos mas tiempo, al menos para que vaya al concierto de KISS y Metalica"._

_¡Wow! ¡leo mentes! -_

_¡Wendy! ¡unete a mi, el GRAN hombre ELF-MAN! ¡Luchemos juntos para acabar con el crimen y Lex Luthor!_

_¡ese es el enemigo de Superman! -_

_¡entonces el Guason! -_

_Es de Batman, Elfman. -_

_Eh... ¿el Capitan America? -_

_Ese nisiquiera es un supervillano... -_

_Mejor seguire con la historia en lo que Elfman-san encuentra un supervillano. -_

...

Juvia Nieves se encontró sola en medio de la oscuridad del bosque. Estaba aterrorizada. Creía ver ojos en todas partes y los ruidos que escuchaba le causaban mucho miedo.

Corrió sin rumbo alguno. Vago durante horas, hasta que finalmente vio en un claro del bosque, una pequeña y algo maltratada cabaña.

¿Hay alguien en casa?- pregunto mientras tocaba a la puerta. Como nadie respondía, Juvia Nieves la empujó y entró. En medio de la pieza vio una mesa redonda puesta para siete personas. Sintiéndose segura, subió las escaleras que conducían a la planta alta donde descubrió, una al lado de la otra siete camas pequeñas.- "Juvia hara una pequeña siesta" -se dijo- ¡Juvia esta tan cansada!

Entonces se acostó y se quedo profundamente dormida. La cabaña pertenecía a los siete exceeds del bosque. No a duendes gnomos, ni elfos, ni a enanos; a gatos con alas llamados axceeds. Eran muy pequeños y llevaban sombreros de vivos colores. Eran Desnudin, Mujeriego-san que no es Ichigo de Bleach...

_¿porque siempre se me confunde con ese tipo? -_

_Se parecen mucho. -_

_¡el se parece a mi! -_

_A el lo dibujaron primero. -_

_¡exigo ver los derechos de autor! -_

Como sea... ¿donde estaba? Desnudin, Mujeriego-san, el enano Emo, Iron-Max...  
><em><br>¡NO soy emo! -_

_Marvell nos va a demandar... Ni modo. -_

_¿Si quiera me escuchas? -_

Afeminado-chan...

_¡¿Joder aparte que soy personaje secundario otra vez, todos siguen con lo de mi cabello? ¡Aprendancelo! ¡ES N-A-T-U-R-A-L! ¡NATURAL! –_

Em eh... Desnudin, Mujeriego-san, Emo, Iron-Max, Afeminado-chan, el señor de las orugas y... Bixlow. Esa noche regresaron de una larga jornada de trabajo en la mina de diamantes mientras cantaban.

_Ho~_ Hohai. Hohai, hohai. Disney va demandar, esta no es como la otra cancion. Hohai. Hohai, hohai, hohai. -cantaron antes de entrar a la casa.-

¡Miren! ¡Hay alguien durmiendo en nuestras camas! -Afeminado-chan tocó delicadamente el hombro de Juviaa Nieves quien despertó sobresaltada.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿porque nadie me cree con lo de mi cabello?

Juvia Nieves les contó su trágica historia y ellos la escucharon llenos de compasión.

Quédate con nosotros. Aquí estarás segura. Ya superalo Afeminado. -dijo Mujeriego.-

¿Sabes preparar tartas de manzana? -preguntó el señor de las orugas.-

¡Sí, sí! Juvia puede preparar cualquier cosa -respondió ella contenta.-

_Excelente... -_

_Maestro, porfavor no sonria ni se encorve asi. -_

La tarta de manzana es nuestro postre preferido. -le dijeron.-

Juvia Nieves se ocupaba de las tareas de la casa mientras ellos trabajaban en la mina de diamantes causando desastres por culpa de las peleas de Desnudin y Afeminado, y en la noche ella les contaba divertidas historias. Sin embargo. Los enanitos se sentían inquietos por la seguridad de Juvia Nieves.

No hables con extraños cuando estés sola. Y, sobretodo, ¡no le habrás la puerta a nadie! -le advertían al salir.- en especial si son los del consejo del bosque.

No se preocupen. Tendré mucho cuidado -les prometía. Los meses pasaron y Juvia Nieves era cada vez más hermosa. Leía, bordaba y cantaba hermosas canciones. Algunas veces soñaba que se casaba con un apuesto príncipe, que curiosamente se parecia a Desnudin.

…

Entretanto la malvada Reina convencida de que Juvia Nieves estaba muerta, había cesado de interrogar a su TV de plasma mágico. Pero una mañana decidió consultarlo de nuevo.

¿Es verdad que yo soy la más hermosa del reino? -preguntó.-

¡_MEN~_! ¡No, tu no eres la más hermosa, la más hermosa! -respondió la TV.- es Juvia Nieves sigue siendo la más hermosa del reino. ¡_MEN~_! ¡su Perfum es exquisito!

¡Pero Juvia Nieves esta muerta! -

No -contestó el espejo.- Esta viva y habita con los siete exceeds del bosque.

¡¿aparte de que evaden los impuestos y se ocultan del consejo del bosque por la destruccion continua de la mina ahora ocultan a Juvia Nieves? -La Reina encolerizada mandó buscar al cazador, pero este se había marchado del palacio a su concierto de KISS. Entonces empezó a pensar como haría para deshacerse ella misma de la joven de una vez por todas.-

…

Juvia Nieves estaba preparando una tarta cuando una vieja aldeana se acercó a la casita. Era la malvada Reina disfrazada de mendiga.

Veo que estas preparando una tarta de manzanas -dijo la anciana asomándose por la ventana de la cocina. –

Si -respondió nerviosamente Juvia Nieves .- Le ruego me disculpe pero Juvia no puede hablar con extraños.

¡Tienes razón! -respondió la Reina.- Yo simplemente quisiera regalarte una manzana. Las vendo para vivir y quizás un día quieras comprar. Son deliciosas ya veras. -la Reina corto un trozo de manzana y se lo llevo a la boca. - ¿Ves hijita? Una manzana no puede hacerte ningún mal. ¡Disfrútala! -Y se alejo lentamente. Juvia Nieves no podía alejar sus ojos de la manzana. ¡No solo parecía inofensiva, si no que se veía jugosa e irresistible!

No puede estar envenenada, la anciana comió un trozo -se dijo. La pobre Juvia Nieves se dejo engañar. ¡La malvada reina había envenenado la otra mitad de la manzana! Poco después de haber mordido la manzana Juvia Nieves cayo desmayada y una muerte aparente hizo su efecto de inmediato. Así la encontraron los siete exceeds al regresar de la mina.

¡Esto sin duda alguna es obra de la Reina! ¡joder! ¡debimos pagar los impuestos! -gritaron angustiados mientras intentaban reavivar a Juvia Nieves. Pero todo era en vano, la muchacha inmóvil, no daban ninguna señal de vida. Su aliento no empañaba el espejo que los exceeds le ponían cerca de la boca. Los siete lloraban amargamente la muerte de Juvia Nieves y no querían que de ninguna manera separarse de ella. Tal era su belleza que al vera daba la impresión de que estaba dormida. Posiblemente pensaron, era víctima de un hechizo. Entonces decidieron ponerla dentro de una urna de cristal y hacer turnos para cuidarla, idea de Mujeriego-san.-

Un día un joven Príncipe pelirrojo montado en su corsel pasaba por el bosque oyó hablar de la hermosa princesa que yacía en la urna de cristal. ¡Como quisiera verla! Pensaba mientras se dirigía a la casa de los siete exceeds. Al verla, el príncipe se enamoro inmediatamente de ella. ¡Era la joven más hermosa que jamas había visto!

Espera, Wendy. ¿Por qué yo soy el principe? –pregunto el principe Erza.-

_Porque es un protagonico. –_

Ah.. bueno. ¡por favor déjenme cuidarla! -suplicó a los siete exceeds-. Yo velare su sueño y la protegeré por el resto de mi vida. –dijo magistralmente. En un comienzo los enanitos se negaron, pero después aceptaron pensando que Juvia Nieves estaría más segura en el castillo. Cuando los lacayos del príncipe levantaron la urna de cristal para llevársela, uno de ellos se tropezó y el cofre se sacudió. El trozo de manzana envenenada cayo de la boca de Juvia Nieves. Sus mejillas, hasta entonces de un pálido mortal, comenzaron a teñirse de rosa y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Los enanitos no podían contener su alegría, mientras el principe se arrodillaba al pie de Juvia Nieves. –Deseo…

¡uf! ¡al fin te encuentro, Gray! –un gato con alas aparecio en un _poof_.- ¡cabron! ¡te dije que si no te tomabas la posima te ibas a transformar en un exceed cuando pasaras por el arbol de la Reina Shargotte en el reino de Extalia! Mira que causarme problemas.

Alto, alto. ¿Quién eres tu? –pregunto Afeminado-chan.-

Yo, pelo teñido, soy la princesa Charlie de extalia. Actual angel de la guarda en entrenamiento. –dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.- se supone que tenia que ser el angel de la guarda del principe Gray, del reino Ice Maker, pero lo perdi de camino al reino de Magnolia ¡y el muy estupido no escucho las advertencias que le di antes de separarnos!

Ya, entiendo quien eres ahora, ¿pero quien es Gray? –

¡soy yo imbecil! –Desnudin salio de entre los exceeds y Charlie lo transformo en un humano, un principe con capa… pero sin pantalones y apenas con boxer.-

¡tu ropa! ¡es un cuento para niños, tarado! ¡me voy! ¡tengo que avisarle a la Reina Ur que alfin te encontre, exhibicionista! –le regaño Charlie antes de transformar a Erza en un exceed y despues largarse.- ¡asi estaran completos! –dijo antes de desaparecer.

_¡esta es mi venganza Erza-san! –_

Muy bien, eso fue raro… -hablo Mujeriego.-

Sigamos con esta idiotez. –djo Bixlow fastidiado.-

Si bueno emm… Erza, colocate con nosotros –dijo el señor de las orugas a Erza, la cual lloraba por ya no tener el estelar.- Gray, tu bueno… eres el principe asi que, andale.

¿declaracion cursi, no? –pregunto a Erza la cual asintio, llorando.- bien –se arrodillo en el suelo y tomo las manos de Juvia Nieves, que se sonrojo.- deseo con todo mi corazón que seas mi esposa -susurro el príncipe conmovido. Juvia Nieves que se había enamorado del apuesto príncipe, le respondió.-

¡KYA! ¡si, Juvia sera tu esposa Gray-sama! –exclamo abrazandolo al punto de casi asfixiarlo. La boda se celebro con una gran fiesta. La malvada fue perdonada e invitada. ¡Pero cuando vio la belleza y dulzura de Juvia Nieves, se lleno de tal rabia y envidia, que cayo muerta al instante! Juvia Nieves y el Príncipe vivieron felices en un hermoso castillo, y los siete castillos nunca tuvieron que regresar a trabajar a la mina de diamantes. Se les perdonaron las deudas por no pagar impuestos y Disney no los demando.

Afeminado-chan conocio a una exceed llamada Lucy, actualmente salen.

Erza lloro amargamente, porque no pudo comer pastel de boda.

El señor de las orugas creo un ejercito de orugas con quien sabe que fines.

Mujeriego-san demando a Ichigo de Bleach, pero perdio el juicio y termino en prision por plageo.

Bixlow tuvo una buena vida.

Iron-Max se quedo con el TV de plasma Nichiya 3000, pero se la quitaron por que los de Marvell lo demandaron.

A Emo le consiguieron novia por internet llamada Mirajane con tendencia gotica, se enamoraron y tuvieron muchos exceeds.

Y Gray y Juvia vivieron felices para siempre, con una que otra ida a prision por el exhibicionismo del principe. Pero nada grave.

_Fin._

...

Y Wendy les sigue con el jaleo... -murmuraba Lucy golpeandose la cabeza con la mesa de la barra.-

¡ES NATURAL! ¡JODER! –gritaba Natsu prendido en llamas.-

¡SILENCIO malechores! ¡el gran hombre ELF-MAN detendra el crimen en Magnolia! -decia Elfman parado en la barra con traje de superheroe. Wendy a su lado vestia tambien de superheroina.- ¡con mi compañera hombre! ¡Wendolin!

¡Buaaa! ¡era mi secreto! -decia llorando en el rincon con Erza que aun no superaba que le robaran el protagonico.-

¡Gray-sama! ¡despierte a Juvia con un beso! -

¡pero si estas despierta! -decia Gray totalmente desnudo. Juvia se desmayo de una hemorragia nasal.-

Gray-sama... -

¡Orugas! ¡sigan a su amo y señor! ¡a conquistar los baños femeninos! -por alguna razon Makarov estaba vestido de oruga y se arrastraba por el suelo.-

¡Abuelo ya te dije que no tienes controlmental-oruga! ¡asi que deja de creerte que eres el Aquaman de las orugas! -decia Luxus con pena.-

¡Fried no huyas! -Mirajane sostenia un frasco de tinte en su mano.- ¡vamos a quitarte ese color de punketo!

¡NO soy emo y no soy teñido! ¡gravencelo! -

¡Aye! ¡Aparte de que no salgo en la historia ni siquiera me consideran como personaje secundario! -lloraba Happy.-

Si esta historia asi acaba... -dijo Charlie con apatia.- no quiero ver la siguiente.

_**Fin... ¿fin?  
><strong>_  
>Personajes:<p>

_**Juvia **__como "__**Juvia nieves"**___

_**Wendy **__como __**"la narradora" o "Wendolin"  
><strong>__  
><em>_**Sherry **__como __**"la reina que no sabia usar DirecTV" o "la malvada madrastra que queria que el rey Lyon no cometiera incesto-lolikon."**_

_**Lyon **__como "__**el rey Leon, digo.. Lyon"**_

_**Ichiya **__como __**"el TV de plasma Nichiya 3000 con DirecTV y HD ¡comprelo ya! "**_

_**Gajeel**__ como __**"el cazador metalero que fue al concierto de KISS" o "el cazador del pircing infectado"**_

_**Natsu**__ como __**"el exceed de papel secundario de cabello teñido y poco afeminado" o "afeminado"**_

_**Makarov **__como __**"el señor de las orugas" "el Aquaman de las orugas" o "el imitador del señor Burns"**_

_**Loke**__ como __**"Mujeriego que no es Ichigo de Bleach"**_

_**Fried **__como __**"emo", "el emo que se cree punketo" o "el emo que se cree punketo-metalero"**_

_**Gray **__como __**"Desnudin", "el principe nudista de verdad que se perdio en el bosque y se transformo en exceed per luego se volvio humano de verdad otra vez y beso a Juvia" o "el principe"**_

_**Max **__como __**"Iron-Max" o "el exceed al que van a demandar por copiar el nombre de un superheroe de Marvell"**_

_**Bixlow **__como __**"... Bixlow"**_

_**Erza **__como __**"el principe sustituto del que se vengaron"**_

Apariciones especiales de:__

_**Homero Simpson**__ como __**"el que le pago a Wendy por publicidad"**_

_**Edo-Jerall o Mystogan**__ como __**"el tipo con suerte que siempre gana en los juegos"  
><strong>__  
>Y<em>

_J__**erall **__como "__**aquel que odia el Twister por perder siempre"**__._

Hay muchas moralejas para esta historia "no jusgues un libro por su portada", "la venganza es mala" o " Apesar de ser gentil y linda, Wendy Marvell es una chica vengativa" pero la moraleja de esta historia es:  
><em><br>Cuando Erza te meta en prision, quitale su pastel y dale su protagonico a Gray._

**Nota de la Autora:**

**XD AQUÍ ESTA OTRA FUMADA DE MI FUMADERO PERSONAL! xD! La inspiracion me llego como loca y pude acabarlo hoy jaajsuaujsjausjujaua xD espero les gustara. Como en todas mis historias siempre hay un poquito de NaLu. Espero les gustara, XD me costo mucho imaginarme a Wendy de narradora, pero me dije; "Wendy no podria hacer ese tipo de comentarios… pero los demas si!". xD asi que espero no me quedara OCC como en la parodia de Alicia, mira que en ese si me quedo OCC pero XD despues de tantas bizzareces fumadas ¿Quién no quedaria loco? Jaja bueno, enfin. Espero les gustara.**

**Nos veremos en el siguiente cuento que sera:**

"**Gray: el Flautista de Fiore" o "La Princesa y el Salamander" ¡VOTEN!**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	6. Gray: El Exhibicionista de Fiore

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

-Acciones.-

Narracion.

"_pensamientos"_

Gray, el exhibicionista de Fiore:

Hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo, en la próspera ciudad de Fiore, sucedió algo muy extraño.

_¿Cuando no ha pasado eso antes Lucy? -_

_Natsu, no interrumpas. Esta es mi historia -_

_Cierto. A Lucy ya le tocaba de narradora, Natsu -_

_Gracias, Happy -  
><em>  
>Una mañana, cuando sus satisfechos habitantes salieron de sus casas, encontraron las calles invadidas por miles de mujeres que merodeaban por todas partes buscando ofertas, comprando, insaciables, las ropas de sus tiendas dejando a los habitantes sin nada que vestir y a las mujeres del pueblo sin maquillaje que comprar.<p>

_¿Que tipo de historia es esta, Lucy? -_

_Ustedes ya se divirtieron Natsu, ahora me toca a mi -_

Nadie acertaba a comprender la causa de tal invasión, y lo que era aún peor, nadie sabía que hacer para acabar con tan inquietante plaga.  
><em><br>¡¿Dices que la mujeres somos una plaga? -_

_Evergreen no me refiero a eso, ese es el punto de vista de los hombres en mi historia. Se que eres feminista, pero bájale, solo es un cuento -  
><em>  
>Por más que pretendían ahuyentarlas diciendo que ya no había baratas y ya se habían acabado toda la mercancía, tal parecía que cada vez acudían más y más mujeres a la ciudad. Tal era la cantidad de mujeres que, día tras día, se llenaban mas las calles y los hoteles, que hasta los mismos inquilinos huían asustados.<br>Ante la gravedad de la situación, los prohombres...

_¡esos si que son hombres! -_

_Elfman, por favor no me interrumpas -_

_¿que es un prohombre Lucy-san? -_

_emmm... Aquellos que tienen dinero y poder Wendy. -_

_¡podría ser que...! -_

_Si, Elfman -_

_¡Al fin encontré a mis supervillanos! -_

_¡no, Elfman! -_

_¡rápido Wendolin! ¡Al cohete invisible! -_

_¡buaaa era mi secreto! -_

_¿el cohete invisible no era de la mujer maravilla? -_

_¡Entonces al Batimovil! -_

_¡es de Batman! -_

_Déjalo Natsu, ¡en lo que Elfman se busca transporte yo sigo con mi historia! -  
><em>  
>Los prohombres de la ciudad, que veían peligrar sus vidas por la voracidad de las mujeres al comprar...<p>

_No lo entiendo -_

_Tu nunca entiendes nada, Natsu -_

_¿porque le tendrían miedo a un grupo de mujeres? -_

_Nunca te metas entre una mujer y ropa si esta de compras, nos ponemos peor que Erza cuando te amenaza. -_

_Oh, ya entendí porque el miedo... ¡Oye! -_

_¿Que sucede? -_

_¿insinuaste que soy tonto? -_

_No -_

_Bien -_

_Insinué que eras despistado -_

Convocaron al Consejo y dijeron: "Daremos cien monedas de oro a quien nos libre de las mujeres".

_Se nota que eran del otro bando -_

_Cierto -_

_Wakaba, Macao... Ustedes también no... –_

Al poco se presentó ante ellos un exhibicionista, alto y desarreglado, comiendo un... ¿helado? a quien nadie había visto antes, y les dijo: "La recompensa será mía. Esta noche no quedará ni un sola mujer en Fiore".

Dicho esto, comenzó a pasear por las calles y, mientras paseaba, se desvestía dejando ver su musculatura maravillosa que como melodía que encantaba a las mujeres, quienes saliendo de quien sabe donde seguían embelesadas los pasos del exhibicionista.

_Te envidio, Gray -_

_Pues claro, soy guapo -_

_Aye... Tampoco es para tanto -_

_¡oye, Lucy! ¡¿Porque alabas a Gray?_

_Era eso o burlarme de tu cabello -_

_¡tu también, no! ¡¿Aparte de que mi masculinidad ya esta por los suelos y nunca tengo personaje principal, ahora mi novia alaba a mi enemigo? -  
><em>  
>Y así, caminando y desvistiéndose, las llevó a un lugar muy lejano, tanto que desde allí ni siquiera se veían las murallas de la ciudad.<p>

_Sigo envidiándote, Gray -_

_¡ya frénale, Wakaba! ¡Que tuvieras pésimo gusto al elegir esposa no es nuestra culpa! -_

_Y que tu novia te quite protagonismo y alabe el cuerpo de Gray no es la mía, Natsu -_

_¡Aye! ¡Punto para Wakaba! -_

_¡déjenme seguir con la tonta historia! -_

_S-si Lucy -_

_Da mas miedo que Erza -_

_¡escuche eso! -_

Por aquel lugar pasaba un maravilloso centro comercial donde las mujeres entraron desesperadas, sin notar que era un crucero Caribean.

_¿Y nos regañas a nosotros? -_

_Me regalaron aretes de diamante por hacer publicidad -_

_Listo, ahora son problema del Caribe -dijo el exhibicionista_.-

Los... ¿Fiorenses?, como sea, al verse al fin libres de las voraces tropas de mujeres, respiraron aliviados. Ya tranquilos y satisfechos, volvieron a sus prósperos negocios, y tan contentos estaban que organizaron una gran fiesta para celebrar el feliz desenlace, comiendo y bailando hasta muy entrada la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, el exhibicionista se presentó ante el Consejo y reclamó a los prohombres de la ciudad las cien monedas de oro prometidas como recompensa. Pero éstos, liberados ya de su problema y cegados por su avaricia, le contestaron...

_¡Vete de nuestra ciudad!, ¿o acaso crees que te pagaremos tanto oro por tan poca cosa como desvestirte? -_

_Bien, quizás no le tiraban al otro lado -_

_O Gray no era su tipo -_

_¡no jueguen con eso! -_

_Pero es divertido jajá -  
><em>  
>¡cállate afeminado! -<br>_  
>El rosa no es de hombres -<em>

Y dicho esto, prohombres del Consejo le volvieron la espalda profiriendo grandes carcajadas. Furioso por la avaricia y la ingratitud de los Fiorenses, el exhibicionista, al igual que el día anterior, se desvistió insistentemente. Pero esta vez no eran las mujeres quienes le seguían, sino los niños de la ciudad quienes, arrebatados por aquel las entradas a la fábrica de chocolates que caían de la ropa, iban tras los pasos del extraño exhibicionista.

_¡lolicon! -_

_¡no soy lolicon! -_

_Claro, claro. Te creemos Gray -  
><em>  
>Cogidos de la mano y sonrientes, formaban una gran hilera, sorda a los ruegos y gritos de sus padres que en vano, entre sollozos de desesperación, intentaban impedir que siguieran al exhibicionista lolicon.<p>

_¡Oye Lucy! -_

_¡esa es mi novia! ¡Jajá en tu cara, Gray!_ -

Nada lograron y el exhibicionista se los llevó lejos, muy lejos, tan lejos que nadie supo adónde, y los niños, al igual que las mujeres, nunca jamás volvieron. En la ciudad sólo quedaron sus habitantes y sus bien repletos centros comerciales, protegidas por sus sólidas murallas y un inmenso manto de silencio y tristeza.

Y esto fue lo que sucedió hace muchos, muchos años, en esa desierta y vacía ciudad de Fiore, donde, por más que busquéis, nunca encontraréis ni una mujer ni un niño.

_Fin._

...

¿que les pareció? -

Fue la peor historia del mundo -dijo Gray.-

¡fue la mejor historia del mundo! -se reía Natsu.-

¡abajo el lolicon Gray! ¡Abajo el lolicon Gray! -gritaban un grupo furioso de mujeres.-

¡yo el GRAN Elf-Man he tenido una revelación! -decía Elfman con traje de superhéroe aun en el segundo piso.- ¡luchare contra los prohombres y su liga de travestis del mal! ¡Venceré al señor oruga...!

¡Señor de las orugas! ¡Muahahaha! -se reía Makarov como supervillano aun sin avanzar ni un centímetro.-

¡abuelo ya te dije que no tienes control mental-oruga! -gritaba Luxus.-

¡Fried ven para acá! ¡Vas a teñirte el cabello de un color normal te guste o no! ¡Vuelve a ser emo! ¡Elige! ¡Tu look de punketo o yo! -decía Mirajane transformada en Satán Soul.-

¡que soy natural! ¡Y NO soy emo! -

¡era mi secreto! -lloraba Wendy al lado de Erza.-

¡pastel! ¡Mi precioso pastel! -

¡Aye! ¡Que fraude! ¡Ni siquiera me meten como extra! -

Enserio... Cada vez están peores estas historias –murmuro Charlie negando con la cabeza.-

¿Fin?

**Nota de la autora:**

**He aquí el cuento prometido XD! Le cambie el nombre, lo admito. Pero se me ocurrio de la nada y me gusto mas de lo que tenia planeado antes jeje.. bueno, espero les gustara. Ando escasa para comentar. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y las sucripciones, de veras.**

**¡hasta el siguiente!**


End file.
